


Vampire AU

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama & Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Based on the prompt,Ohno and Sho are vampires and they live for years without the people they love for long time but one day Ohno sees a guy, Nino, and his mind told him to go/approach him despite not knowing why. They went to a love hotel.





	1. Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atenea005](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atenea005), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [learashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/gifts), [pupilurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupilurker/gifts).



> Originally posted in LJ. Prompted by the lovely atenea005

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/65945.html)

 

Sho stops him with a firm grip around his wrist.    
  
“Don’t, Satoshi-kun,”    
  
He gives his bestfriend a look that he hopes is annoyed enough for Sho to let him go, but then again, out of all the few expressions he’s able to sport without trying, annoyance, sadly isn’t one of them.   
  
“Sho-kun, I’m not going to bite someone in broad daylight,” he says, tugging his arm free from Sho’s vice-like grip. Sho scowls but otherwise lets him go.    
  
“I’m not worried about that,” Sho says.   
  
“And I’m not Edward Cullen, either, so it’s completely fine to walk around even when the sun is up,” he reasons rather lamely. Sho shoots him a look that is actually a little funny for him to take it seriously.   
  
“You’re going to follow the guy,” Sho says, brows knitted together. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t, but at least, _at least_ , think about it a few times before you do something stupid. How do we know he’s not part of that gang that chased us out of Chiba a month ago? You don’t even –“   
  
“I don’t understand it either, Sho-kun,” he says, remembering the way he felt the minute their eyes met, the vague feeling of something clicking perfectly into place the moment the guy smiled at him. “But I’m going to bet my life that I know that person from long ago,”   
  
“Satoshi-kun –“   
  
“I’ll be careful,” he tells Sho, “and I promise I’m going to leave immediately if anything looks off or anything. Don’t worry so much about me,”   
  
“How can I not worry when you can’t even tell the difference between a dangerous person and the not?”   
  
He offers his friend a smile and gestures for Sho’s mate to come forward; he's been listening in on them ever since so he doesn't even need to explain the situation to Sho's mate, for him to deliberately ask the other vampire to come over and distract Sho from acting like a goddamn mother all over again. He knows he’s cheating, using Sho’s mate’s power to distract his long time friend from worrying over him and feeling not even the slightest bit bad about it.    
  
Sho loves his mate so much and their mutual desire is so overwhelming sometimes Ohno thinks he’ll personally combust because of it. It hasn’t even a month since Sho and Jun found each other, afterall, (they met in Chiba, where Jun was held against his will in an underground medical facility; their human friend, Aiba, who is also working there as a Junior analyst was the one who informed them about Jun so he and Sho went there to save the younger vampire, and the rest, as they say is history) so he tries his best to understand them. But sometimes, it gets to him – the loneliness, the sadness of being alone, of not being with someone who has the ability to melt his defenses, his insides soft and his other body parts hard and throbbing just by being there.   
  
But today, he found that someone, at least that’s what it felt like judging how easy it was for the man to arouse him just by simply arching his brows and tilting his head at him. It was shocking and equally amusing, that for the first time ever since he became a vampire, he wants to pursue a person, not because of his blood but because of what he's able to make him feel during the few seconds that their gazes meet.   
  
“I’m leaving him under your care, Jun-kun,” he says, watching the way Sho melts into Jun’s arms when Jun promptly throws them around Sho’s shoulders. Sho starts to protest but Jun is well used to this already, as he is quickly ducking down to nuzzle the nape of Sho’s neck, peppering the soft skin with gentle nips and bites that makes Sho shiver.   
  
“You got it,”   
  
He’s out the door before Sho can even blink.   
  
  
+++   
  
He found the guy rounding a corner not even ten minutes later, backing him against the nearest building’s wall and keeping him there.   
  
The guy barely blinks. “Hello,” he greets, leaning in to nose the guy’s cheek before he pulls back for a closer look.   
  
“A _vampire,_ ” the guy says, “I seriously didn’t expect that,”   
  
He grins. “You were eye-fucking me,” he tells the guy in all his utter seriousness, “I thought maybe we can fuck for real, if you get my drift,”   
  
“It’s because I didn’t know you’re a vampire,” the guy says, as if it should be reason enough for him to step away. It’s not.    
  
“So what if I am, is there a problem?”   
  
“Yes,” the guy admits, though he only looks vaguely amused, if anything. He doesn’t even smell the least bit scared and Ohno wants to bite him just to see if it’s all just a façade, but he holds himself. He can’t just bite anyone without permission and expects to leave this place without a missing limb or two so he should be careful.   
  
Besides, he can bite the guy if he asks for it. But until then, he can’t. That’s the rule and that’s how he should play it, knows that he won’t last this long if he only acts on his stupid impulse the same way he used to before he met Sho-kun.   
  
“Because I have no intention of dying prematurely and if I want to keep my life, I shouldn’t allow you to coerce me into fucking which will lead into some biting and maybe more fucking and more biting and –“   
  
“I won’t bite you if you don’t ask for it,” he says, already stepping closer towards the man until they’re almost nose to nose. Damn, the man sure smell wonderful but he knows how to keep his fangs in check. He’s not sure about his dick though.   
  
“How do I even know you’re telling the truth?”   
  
He smirks and doesn’t bother with the niceties, leaning in forward to lick a long line from the corners of the man’s mouth to the underside of the man’s jaw.   
  
“There’s a love hotel nearby, come with me,” he propositions, rolling his hips unto the man’s own and almost losing his mind at the answering hardness he finds throbbing in between the man’s legs.    
  
“Fuck,” the man hisses and he grins.   
  
That’s more than answer enough.   
  
  
+++   
  
  
Not even fifteen minutes after, he’s got the man – Nino – backed against the wall of their paid hotel room and kissing him.   
  
He moans, knees bending as he leans in for a thorough taste. He tilts his head to the side and Nino does too, and that’s it, it’s perfect, pushing his tongue into the heat of Nino’s mouth as he palms Nino’s hip.    
  
Two minutes after, he has Nino spread naked on the bed, his mouth on Nino’s cock and his fingers, two of them, are in Nino’s ass, loosening Nino by pushing them in and out of Nino’s hole. It’s fucking delicious, the feel of Nino’s muscles clamping around his fingers as are the hungry sounds leaving Nino’s slightly parted mouth and god, he wants this man so much it hurts.    
  
“Ah, fuck, yes –“   
  
He hums around the cock in his mouth and sucks the head one last time before he lets it go with a wet pop. Nino whines at the sudden loss, but the noise is cut short when he lining himself on top of Nino, bending over and kissing Nino hard on the mouth before he raises one of Nino’s legs and wraps it around his waist.   
  
“Gonna fuck you now,” he says, more like stutters, enjoying the way an almost desperate whine tears itself from the back of Nino’s throat. “Ah, shit!”   
  
The shudder that runs through Nino then is so strong he is shuddering too, stilling for a bit on top of Nino and settling on watching Nino’s face for a few seconds to calm himself, at least until he can move without coming.   
  
That’s when he saw it.   
  
The pendant that Nino wears, looped around his neck and tied around a black cord securely is exactly the same one he gave the boy he’d saved more than twenty years ago in Chiba. The same boy with the cat-like smile and a mole on his chin, the same boy he promised he’d find, the same boy who is squirming and moaning deliciously beneath him now.   
  
He takes the pendant in between his fingers, amazed and equal-parts shocked as his gaze rivets between the pendant and Nino’s face.   
  
_ “You,” _   
  
The smile Nino gives him then is as familiar as Nino’s hand on his face, as familiar as the warmth settling over and around his cold heart.   
  
“Finally,” Nino whispers shakily and he wonders why it suddenly feels like he’s only been waiting for this moment all his life, only been waiting for this man to come along and find him. “I thought you’d never remember me,”   
  
“I… sweet _fuck_ , is it really you?” he asks, momentarily forgetting where they are and the position they’re in, at least until Nino’s legs wrap around his waist, the action allowing him to slide in a little deeper into Nino’s body.   
  
“Yes,” Nino says around a resounding moan, his arms grappling around his back for support. “Ah, shit!”   
  
“Goodness, this is –“   
  
“I swear to god, I have no idea what to feel when I saw you earlier,” Nino says, body shaking still. “on one hand, I was so happy to see you, but on the other, I was scared; I wasn’t sure what to feel, honestly, if I should even approach you when I found you. I should, I kept telling myself that, especially after more than twenty years of searching for you, but –“ Nino pauses here, looking thoughtful for a minute and shaking his head in quiet disbelief.    
  
“Seeing that you  haven’t aged, not even one bit and that you still look exactly the same as the last time I saw you, I didn’t know what to do, so I left,” Nino follows, “But you followed me, so I thought that maybe, you recognized me or something,”   
  
“I didn’t,” he says, lowly, wishing he sounded more apologetic but he guesses it doesn’t matter now. “So that’s why you said you didn’t expect that I’m a vampire,”   
  
“Yes,” Nino says, touching his face softly, tenderly. “It was honestly surprising, but then I realized I should be glad that you are,”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Nino smiles and the familiarity of it all sweeps him off his feet, his chest aches with the urge to hold Nino and never let him go, make love to him all day, all night, without stopping.   
  
“Because if you’re not, then this wouldn’t even be possible,” Nino says, glancing down to where their bodies are joined. The gentle reminder is like a direct nudge to his cock, the heat spreading through his limbs in a matter of seconds as he ducks down and catches Nino’s mouth into a hard, demanding kiss.   
  
“You’re right,” he agrees, jerking his hips and watching the way Nino’s mouth falls open in a gasp. “Fuck, I’m so glad you found me, Nino,” he says, putting the pendant down and grasping Nino’s hands in place of it, raising them above Nino’s head as he pounds into the perfect heat of Nino’s body slow, sure.    
  
“Me too,” Nino hisses, legs wrapping around him tight as he fucks Nino slow into the mattress. “Me too, Oh-chan,”   
  
“Ah, fuck, Nino!”


	2. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment their eyes met, he knows he’s the one. The guy he’d been searching for almost half of his life, the reason he is still breathing, the reason why he came here all the way from Thailand instead of going home first to rest.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/67015.html)

 

++

 

“Nino, you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell you,” Aiba breathes huskily from the other end and Nino wants to tell him off, say ‘ _then don’t!_ ’ but for once, he decides to indulge his friend.    
  
“What is it now,” he says, trying to sound disinterested though it’s kinda difficult, what with the way Aiba is letting out excited squeals from the other end of the line. His heart starts pounding hard against his ribcage without him realizing it, found himself unconsciously reaching up to finger the silver pendant hanging from his neck and comforted with the familiar weight and feel of it in between his fingers.    
  
“I think I found what you’re looking for,” Aiba coos, “or specifically, the person you’ve been trying to locate for the past ten years!”   
  
With that, Aiba definitely has his undivided attention. Fingers gripping his phone tight enough that his knuckles turn white, he closes his eyes and wills his heart to stop trying to beat it’s way out of his chest and killing him.   
  
“Alright, you got my attention now, Idiot-chan,” he says, feigning calmness as Aiba murmurs something about a rescue-mission that almost cost him his job, his life, and his girlfriend respectively.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure?” he breathes; he tries to regain his focus by breathing deeply but even that seemed not to work. Damn it all.    
  
“Absolutely one thousand percent sure, Nino-chan,” Aiba says, “I’m telling you, the description you told me perfectly matched this guy, not to mention his name! You said his name was Ohno, right? Right? I mean, wow, it was surprising but well, I don’t think it is when I think about what Sho-chan is and… um, yeah, I didn’t know he was friends with Sho-chan!”   
  
He doesn’t know who that Sho-chan is and frankly, he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he is Aiba’s friend, someone he met from way back, before Nino found him.  The only thing he cares about is the man Aiba is telling him about, the one he’d spent almost half of his life finding, but no luck.   
  
He and Aiba had been friends since he was ten. He met Aiba back in the orphanage, the one they both ended up in after the simultaneous massacre that happened in Tokyo and in Kizarazu, where their families were killed. Aiba had been the first to be adopted but they promised each other that when they’re old enough, they will find each other. He’d made Aiba promise him that when that time comes and they have enough money on their pockets to support themselves and the reason he’s still alive and breathing up until now, he’d help him out finding the guy who’d saved his life back then.   
  
He was fourteen when he left the family that adopted him. It was a move he knew he should have done years before but he knew it would be foolish. He was too young, and getting a job anywhere was close to impossible. But then the year he turned fourteen, he knew it was the right time to go, so he did.   
  
Armed with only his determination and a few thousand yens he managed to save, he traveled from Tokyo to Chiba. A week after, he found Aiba, who apparently also left the family who adopted him and who was then working as a veterinarian’s assistant; Aiba even helped him get a job at one of the combini stores near the veterinary clinic Aiba was working at. He moved in to live with Aiba two days later.   
  
They worked their asses off until they saved enough for them to go back to school, keeping their jobs while they studied. It was a struggle but they managed to graduate, him getting a job as a Marketing strategist in one of Nintendo’s branches in Chiba and Aiba getting a job as a junior analyst in some underground medical facility that specializes in creating vaccines for rare and newly-discovered diseases.   
  
He was at a conference in Thailand when Aiba had discovered something (he didn’t want to tell Nino what it was but he promised he will once he is sure it is safe) in the lab that made him decide to call in this Sho-chan for help.   
  
Apparently, Sho-chan arrived with the person Aiba was damn sure was the same person Nino had been looking for these past few years and Aiba had apparently immediately called him once the rescue mission had been completed.   
  
“What rescue mission are you even talking about here?” he asks, feigning annoyance. It doesn’t help that Aiba is obviously trying to withdraw information as much as he can but Nino knows him well enough to realize it. “Did you manage to change jobs without informing me about it? Are you still working in the lab or did you end up working in some security and intelligence agency without telling me? And if so, how the hell did you get accepted in there? Didn’t they know how stupid and dumb you are –“   
  
“Oi!”   
  
He heaves a sigh and waits until Aiba is done mocking him for his apparent rudeness, before he calls in Aiba’s attention again.   
  
“So tell me about this friend of your friend you were talking about,” he says, twisting the silver pendant in between his fingers. “and what made you think he’s the one I was looking for. Do you know where they are? How I can find them?”   
  
A beat. “Yes, Nino-chan,” Aiba breathes and he does too, in quiet relief. “I’ve talked to Sho-chan a while ago and he told me where they are staying right now,”   
  
He pauses to breath, willing his fingers to stop shaking as he grabs his planner and his pen.   
  
“Tell me,”   
  
  
  
  
  
The moment their eyes met, he knows he’s the one. The guy he’d been searching for almost half of his life, the reason he is still breathing, the reason why he came here all the way from Thailand instead of going home first to rest.   
  
Only, he’s not sure whether to be relieved or scared, or both.   
  
Their eyes met for only the briefest instant but the prickle of heat sizzling around his middle is as strong as the gush of wind outside, stronger than the current of emotion thrumming across his skin as the man’s eyes settles on him.   
  
Damn, how is that even possible?, he questions, finds himself lowering his gaze and thinking what he should do next. On one hand, he is pretty certain that the man isn’t just a product of his imagination, that he is the same guy who grabbed him from the monster who was about to eat him alive that night with his family, the same guy who saved him from death and gave him a tiny something to remember him by but to see him now, looking not even a day older than he was decades ago is simply beyond him.   
  
His heart flutters dangerously fast inside his ribcage and he finds himself torn between leaving and walking the short way towards the man, thinking and thinking and thinking before the former won.   
  
He gives the man one last look before he walks off.


	3. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, knowing this was going to happen didn’t quite cut it.

Originally posted[ HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/76996.html)

 

+++

 

Somehow, knowing this was going to happen didn’t quite cut it.    
  
And for some reason, he is pissed.   
  
"You didn't say he was being kept in a lab," he mutters on the phone, eyeing the whole place from the outside warily. Next to him, Satoshi-kun looks fairly bored. "How in hell are we suppose to help him if we can't even walk past the security?"   
  
_ Oh, it's fine, _ his friend tells him, sounding entirely confident than he probably ought to be. Sho would have chastised him if not for the fact that they can't afford to chicken out now since they are already running out of time. _You're a vampire, dude. Improvise._   
  
"You got that right, Aiba-chan, I'm a vampire," he mutters, "not a fucking superhero,"   
  
_ Same difference _ , his friend says, uncaring; anyway _, good luck. You have approximately fifteen minutes to save Matsujun before they start chopping his sorry ass into tiny pieces. Starting now,_ his friend says, hanging up before he even get another word out.   
  
He sighs and nudges Satoshi-kun with his elbow. The older vampire turns to him at the same time he pockets his phone. "Aiba-chan says we need to improvise," he mutters darkly.    
  
Satoshi-kun shrugs. "So you agree with the rooftop then?" the older vampire asks, seemingly unperturbed. He grimaces.    
  
"Can't we go by the back entrance?" he tries but Satoshi-kun simply shakes his head. "Right, they'd chop our heads off before we even manage two steps near the door. Yes, you don't have to remind me," he says, eyeing the top spot of the building and already feeling sick knowing that he'd have to climb up there in order to get to floor where Aiba-chan says the vampire, Matsumoto, is held captive.    
  
Satoshi-kun stares pointedly at him. "You know we can always leave, Sho-kun," the older vampire says in utter seriousness, "we don't have to do this if you think -"   
  
"No," he cuts in, determinedly; he's not sure why but something is keeping him here, something stronger than his desire to walk away from the potential chaos of being here might cause them, how dangerous things might end up, not only for the vampire they are supposed to save but also for him and Satoshi-kun but he can't bring himself to care.    
  
In fact, he is thrumming with adrenaline he doesn't know what's causing it, that the mere mention of the vampire's name and the fact that he is being held against his will is enough to make his blood boil in rage.   
  
"We're doing this," he says, with finality.   
  
Satoshi-kun nods and murmurs, "Fine then, let's go," and is gone in a flash before Sho can blink.   
  
  
+   
  
  
He knew there was a fucking reason he was the one Aiba-chan called to save this vampire and for once in his meaningless existence, he is glad.   
  
"Sho-kun, we're going to have an army for company so fucking pull yourself together and help me untie this dude so we can leave at once," Satoshi-kun grumbles, sounding obviously pissed and if that isn't enough to prompt him into action, then Matsumoto's pained growls surely does.    
  
One moment he is staring at the vampire's face in awe, jaw hanging open in a mixture of adoration and anger, seeing the cuts marring the vampire's pretty face, the next he has the vampire's almost lifeless body draped across his back as Satoshi-kun helps them out of the emergency exit.   
  
"You're going to have to jump," Satoshi-kun tells him, voice calm despite the fact that they are currently being chased with gunfires, "make sure you don't drop him," Satoshi-kun adds before he pushes him and Matsumoto out, Satoshi-kun following shortly after.   
  
  
+   
  
  
They are already in their rented hotel room when Matsumoto regains consciousness.    
  
He swears his no longer beating heart jumps up his throat the moment Matsumoto opens his eyes and sees him.   
  
"Y-You -"   
  
He only hesitates for a moment before he nods and steps forward, lifting his arm to bite his wrist before offering it to Matsumoto. Matsumoto blinks, his eyes charcoal black and is obviously trying to keep himself from outright sinking his teeth into Sho's bleeding wrist.   
  
"Come on, you need to feed," he coaxes, pushing his bloody hand towards the vampire's mouth. "Satoshi-kun went out to find us a decent dinner but for now, this will have to do; just enough for you to regain your strength, come on,"   
  
"I -" Matsumoto starts but he simply shakes his head and pushes his hand towards the other vampire's parted mouth.   
  
"Later," he says, smiling a little when Matsumoto gasps sharply, eyes closing on their own as his fangs sink into Sho's bleeding flesh. "Now, drink,"   
  
  
+   
  
"How did you guys find me?" is the first thing Matsumoto asks once he manages to pull away, licking the remains of Sho's blood around his mouth. Sho staggers a bit on his feet and Matsumoto helpfully pulls him to sit next to the other vampire on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take a lot -"   
  
"It's fine," he replies nonchalantly, "I'm just not used to giving out that much blood, especially when there's not much to give since the last time Satoshi-kun and I fed was two days ago,"   
  
"Sorry," the vampire mutters again.   
  
He waves a hand and steadies himself despite the sudden dizziness. "It's fine," he says, "and as for your other question - well, we found you because of Aiba-chan. He's my friend, he is working in the lab -"   
  
"I know him,"   
  
"You do?"   
  
The vampire's smile is poignantly fond and if not for the fact that he is certain Aiba-chan is straight and is head over heels in love with his girlfriend, he'd probably feel a little jealous at the other vampire's reaction. But then again, why would he feel jealous when there's no way - oh, shit.   
  
"That guy is crazy," Matsumoto says with a slight shake of his head. "that's the best thing to describe him. We met two days after I was captured, and that man went out of his way to tell me he will do everything in his power to break me out. Thought he was joking or was just trying to make me feel better since he knows what those human freaks are doing to me, but I guess now - I guess I should have just believed him," the other vampire smiles.    
  
He finds that he is smiling too despite himself, finds himself more than a little taken, more than a little mesmerized with the vampire they've just saved without knowing why. His fingers tingle with the urge to run them across the vampire's hair, to slide his thumb across the beauty mark on the vampire's upper lip.   
  
"Guess I'd have to go and thank that crazy Aiba in person someday," Matsumoto says, meeting his eyes and looking a little taken aback. Well, he can't exactly blame him, he is staring at the other vampire as if he's the most interesting thing ever, fingers itching to touch the other vampire's face.   
  
"God, you're so beautiful," he finds himself saying, finds himself being slowly drawn towards the other vampire before he can even stop himself.    
  
"Is that a compliment?" the vampire husks out, and Sho feels like the room is spinning around him, he can't breathe. Eyes drawn to the vampire's mouth, he mumbles a distracted "Yes," and swallows.   
  
"If you want a kiss as compensation for saving my life," the vampire says, eyes twinkling with silent mischief that Sho finds himself charmed all over again. "go ahead, Sir," the vampire says, more like whispers and even then Sho knows he can still hear him because the vampire is suddenly so close, too close for comfort that he can practically breathe the air leaving the vampire's mouth.    
  
"I'm not going to stop you," the vampire adds.   
  
Well then, that's convenient, he thinks. "Thank you very much," he whispers, wondering what the hell he is thanking the vampire for. He wonders if it even matters, not when he already has a hand wormed around the vampire's neck and he is leaning in for a kiss, every single part of him igniting the minute their mouths touch.

 


	4. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets back to the sight of Sho-kun and that other vampire on the bed and kissing.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/82540.html)

 

++

 

_ Sho-kun is so obvious _ , he thinks drily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking casually away the moment he landed on his feet. He would have taken the lift down but he didn't want to be seen by the receptionist on duty knowing she would flirt with him again, the way she did earlier when they checked in.   
  
Well, maybe he will consider taking her offer if he ended up empty-handed, since Sho has already given him a very specific instruction to meet with that Aiba person instead of finding anyone around the area to compel and bring upstairs to nibble on. Apparently, this Aiba person even went out of his way to purchase a few bags of blood for them in advance knowing they would need it later on.   
  
He rounded the corner around a very familiar block and somehow realizes he knows the place from way back. The rush of nostalgia is overwhelming he finds himself taking in the sight in awe, squinting at one particular spot where he and Sho-kun met for the first time.   
  
Has it really been over twenty years since he’d been here? Since he was changed against his will, he and Sho-kun, after they were both almost bitten to death by that group of rogue vampires that raided this town, killing almost everyone in just a matter of minutes?   
  
Almost twenty years since he last saw the boy he _died_ protecting, the same boy who was the sole reason he had stopped hating what he had become knowing that it saved them both from death that very night.   
  
He stops, gaze lost in front of him as the memories of that night comes back in an almost dizzying rush.   
  
“Kazu, where are you?”   
  
  
+   
  
  
He gets back to the sight of Sho-kun and that other vampire on the bed and kissing.   
  
It’s not at all surprising, he thinks, because it was so obvious (apart maybe from those two themselves) that there’s a reason why Sho hadn’t been able to turn his back from saving this vampire when he could have done so easily. It wouldn’t be the first time, afterall, but somehow, Sho was surprisingly determined even from the very beginning that it honestly baffled the fuck out of him.   
  
Someone moans from the bed and he stills, aware that he should probably avert his eyes or make some noise at least, just to let the other two know that they’re not alone anymore but.   
  
But watching them now, with their lips locked and their hands touching each other all over is fascinating if not a little arousing he finds himself swallowing hard. Someone moans again – he realizes there’s an awful lot of moaning happening right there and well, he guesses he can’t exactly blame them.   
  
He tosses the bags of blood (there are six of them) on the nearby chair quietly, taking one with him as he turns to the window where he’d went in earlier and jumps out from there just as quietly.   
  
  
+   
  
  
The receptionist turns out to be a rather good distraction, not to mention, dinner.   
  
He turns her back against the wall and mouths the side of her neck where his fangs have just been, licking the spilled blood off her bleeding skin. She is moaning in time with the snap of his hips, breathing harshly against her own arm as his hands alternate between squeezing her hips and her breasts.   
  
“ _H-Harder_ –“ she moans and he grins, can’t not,  fucking her from behind and giving him exactly what she’s begging him for. He closes his eyes and grabs her by her hair, tugging her almost roughly and exposing the side of her neck, staring at the punctured hole he left there as she keens and whimpers, arching her back to every buck of his hips.  “Ah, so good –“   
  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” he agrees with a grin and licks his lips, his orgasm approaching faster and faster still to catch the tail of hers as she keens and keens and convulses against his hold.   
  
He sinks his teeth on her neck with a groan, hips jerking, one hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as she comes and comes, shuddering as he pounds into her hard till he is coming too.   
  
  
+   
  
  
He goes back up to the room they’re sharing two hours after to find Sho-kun standing on the opposite side of the room while the other vampire they’ve just saved eyes him from the bed. He looks marginally better than he was hours before, when they first rescued him from the lab. In fact, he looks way too pretty that he can’t help but appreciate the view despite the fact that he probably shouldn’t because Sho-kun sure is doing the same thing too.   
  
“I’m back,” he announces and nods at them both. He finds the empty bags of blood at the foot of the bed as he walks straight to the bathroom, wondering idly why they’re both dressed on his way there.   
  
“S-Satoshi-kun, there’s one more in the fridge,” Sho-kun says, obviously talking about the bags of blood before he is able to slide the door to the bathroom open. He looks up and shakes his head at Sho-kun. “Eh?” Sho-kun looks confused. “But –“   
  
“Aiba-san gave me six,” he says, pointing at the empty bags – four of them – that are still on the floor. “I took one with me when I left. You guys were busy, so I thought I’ll leave you to it while I finish my dinner somewhere else,” he tells Sho-kun, who immediately turns his gaze elsewhere while the other vampire ducks his head down in shame. He shakes his head again, amused.   
  
“S-Satoshi-kun, I –“   
  
“You don’t have to explain,” he says, cutting his friend off. “These things happen, I know. And I’m happy for you, for the both of you, I truly am,”   
  
“It’s not – “ Sho-kun stutters, “this isn’t –“   
  
He waves a hand at his friend and smiles, giving the other vampire who is still on the bed an encouraging one, too.    
  
“It is, trust me,” he says and closes the door behind him.


	5. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t supposed to be here, wasn’t supposed to be crawling around like a terrified animal in search of a place to hide but he guessed it all boiled down to the fact that he was terribly running out of luck lately. He would have scoffed at how unluckily he ended up in the wrong place at exactly the wrong time but right now, he couldn’t even find the brains to think of anything aside from the desire to run as fast as he could away from this blasted place and never come back.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/83367.html)

 

++

 

He wasn’t supposed to be here, wasn’t supposed to be crawling around like a terrified animal in search of a place to hide but he guessed it all boiled down to the fact that he was terribly running out of luck lately. He would have scoffed at how unluckily he ended up in the wrong place at exactly the wrong time but right now, he couldn’t even find the brains to think of anything aside from the desire to run as fast as he could away from this blasted place and never come back.    
  
The only reason he was here was because he was in dire need of a new rail and lures for his scheduled fishing trip the day after tomorrow, and the only other shop he trusted enough for their lures was this one shop located on this town only.    
  
But to be honest, lures were the least of his concerns now.    
  
Right now, all his attention was focused on reaching the shop’s back entrance door by crawling his way there, swallowing the urge to look back only to watch the way the shop owner and his assistant were currently being sucked dry by three vampires out front because he knew that if he did, he’d end up dead like them.   
  
He was almost by the door when suddenly, there were sounds similar  to a whimpering cat caught his attention, turning just in time to catch a glimpse of something familiar, a pair of wide, terrified eyes of a person, a boy to be exact, staring at him from beneath the body of an unmoving woman.    
  
He hissed before he could stop himself, pain twisting in his chest as he stared at the boy – obviously alive and weeping very quietly against his mother’s (probably) body covering the boy’s shaking own.   
  
He found himself crawling his way to them before he could stop himself, vaguely aware of the noises the vampires out front were making as he all  but grabbed any part of the boy he could reach, carefully detangling him from beneath the woman’s dead body and hissing “Keep quiet!” under his breath.   
  
  
“K-Kaa-chan –“ the  boy cried as quiet as he probably could muster it, at the same time one of the vampires out front was yelling, “I can smell another one!” and he found himself grabbing the boy by his waist, scrambling on his feet and throwing himself out, with the boy clinging for dear life around his shoulders to the open back door and breaking into a run, as the sounds of shuffling feet followed them outside.   
  
“Out the back, I can still smell him!” one of the vampires growled and he found himself rounding a corner and bumping against another person there. They both almost stumbled over, the boy clinging to him crying openly now as he steadied himself.    
  
“No, don’t go that way,” the person he bumped against said, hurriedly, pointing at the direction he came from. “There are a dozen of them there, I just managed to run off before they found me,” the man said, his gaze wild and terrified.    
  
“It’s just a matter of time before they find us,” he muttered, tightening his hold around the boy’s tiny, shaking frame. It was dark all around but even through it, the lingering fear was so palpable he could almost taste it - the sounds of the people screaming from far away could still be heard and he knew they were not going to make it out here alive.    
  
The boy clinging to him shook and he found himself holding the boy tight, a sudden decision ringing at the back of his head before he even realized it.   
  
He glanced to his right and his gaze found the other man’s, wondering what the other could have seen written all over his face because before he realized it, the man’s eyes widened marginally for a moment  before he nodded in what seemed like resignation.   
  
“I’m Ohno. Ohno Satoshi,” he said, at the same time the man nodded back and muttered, “Sakurai Sho,” and that’s it; not another word spoken between them before he was untangling the boy’s arms from his neck and putting him down on the ground before he was kneeling too until he and the boy were face to face.    
  
“Hey, come on, stop crying,” he said, touching the boy’s face and smiling softly. The boy didn’t, though he was crying soundlessly now, biting his lips and Ohno couldn’t quite understand the rush of protectiveness that washed over him then as he reached over and wiped the boy’s tears. “What’s your name?” he asked at the same time the other man copied his position and kneeled next to him.   
  
“Kazunari,” the boy answered despite the tears and Ohno couldn’t help but reached over again and touch his cheek, the mole on his chin, the pretty, pretty curve of his lips.    
  
“You’re a big guy now, Kazu-kun, so stop crying, okay?” he said, letting the  boy go only to he could untwist his necklace from around his neck and quickly putting it over and down the boy’s head, taking the boy’s small hands and guiding his fingers around the fish pendant now dangling against his chest. The boy looked down and stared at it, cradling the pendant in between his small fingers protectively.   
  
He found a smile for him, small and proud, and for the life of him, he knew he probably wouldn’t understand why, right now, he was all but willing to give up his own life for this boy to save him, and he probably never would.   
  
“Now, listen to me, okay?” he said, smiling when the boy nodded his head in answer. “Me and Ni-chan here –“ he paused, glancing to his right where Sakurai Sho-san was still standing at, “are going to keep those bad guys from hurting you so you have to do your best and run as fast as you can away from this place when I tell you to, you understand?” the boy looked terrified, shaking his head and was automatically stepping forward to cling onto him again but he shook his head firmly.   
  
“I promise I’m going to find you,” he found himself saying before he could stop himself, outright lying through his teeth because he knew it would be impossible. He was taking the boy into his arms and hugging him tight, quickly, eyes tightly shut. “but until then, you have to promise me you’ll make it out here alive, okay? Promise me, Kazu-kun, promise me,” he muttered into the boy’s hair, feeling the boy’s body shaking inside his arms.   
  
“I promise,” the boy said, small and unsure but Ohno heard him just the same. With one last hug, he pushed the boy away from him just as Sakurai was murmuring, “They’re near,”    
  
“Go, Kazu-kun!” he half-yelled, pushing the boy off to the direction where Sho came from and tugging Sakurai to the other.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is reaching over to touch Nino’s cheek, soft and reassuring, and whispers, “Shhh, it’s okay,” he breathes, backing back a few steps so as to keep his distance, let Nino know he’s not going to do anything to hurt Nino. “I’m not going to hurt you, Nino,”

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/83757.html)

 

++

 

“You’re kidding,” breathes Sho-kun, sounding amazed and looking like it too. He grins in return because how can he not? Everything with regards to _this_ is worth grinning about, afterall.   
  
Next to him, Nino is squirming. He is also very red and he’s having trouble keeping his eyes from straying between Sho-kun and Jun-kun’s face, and the floor. It’s obvious that Nino is torn between embarrassment (what with how Jun and Sho are eyeing him from head to toe, like he’s a freaking food on display) and probably fear, and fucking hell he looks so adorable that the combined hunger – for sex with Nino and for blood - is making him feel light-headed.   
  
“That’s – He’s – Good lord, is it really you?” Sho-kun exclaims after stuttering a whole lot that the whole affair seems entirely hilarious if not for the fact that his dick and his stomach are taking turns between throbbing and grumbling as he stands there beside Nino, his arm looped around Nino’s waist.   
  
“If you’re talking about the boy you saved years ago, then yes,” Nino says, then, “It’s me. Surprise!” Nino answers, smiling softly despite the obvious jibe in his tone and Ohno wants to bite him, and fuck him while he’s at it too.    
  
“ _Wow,”_ breathes Sho-kun, “that’s. Wow,”   
  
“Well that’s pretty much what my reaction was when I saw Oh-chan,” Nino explains, giving him a quick glance and smiling. His stomach does that twisting thing again and it’s overwhelming him from the inside and out. He finds himself leaning forward to nose at Nino’s shoulder blades through the fabric of his shirt, his hold tightening around Nino as he tries tuning everything out aside from the wonderful feel of Nino inside his arms and the equally wonderful scent of Nino’s blood filling his nostrils.   
  
“ – I didn’t think you guys are –“   
  
“Ninomiya-san, is it?” Jun cuts in before Nino can finish and he finds himself torn between unburying his face from Nino’s shoulder to spare Jun a look but it’s too hard so he doesn’t bother.    
  
He vaguely hears Nino’s reply of “Yes,” before someone is speaking again – it’s Sho-kun.   
  
“Jun, what is it?”   
  
A beat, then, “Sho-san, we’re being rude,” Jun-kun is saying, “we should have asked Ninomiya-san and Ohno-san if they have eaten already because as you can see, Ohno-san is seconds away from sinking his fangs into Ninomiya-san’s neck and Ninomiya-san sure looks like he’s too tired and probably too hungry to tell that he is about to be his old friend’s immediate dinner,”   
  
He raises his head at that, can’t not, eyes catching Nino’s own and wishing he didn’t when he realizes Nino is frozen still and his eyes wide in fear.   
  
He is reaching over to touch Nino’s cheek, soft and reassuring, and whispers, “Shhh, it’s okay,” he breathes, backing back a few steps so as to keep his distance, let Nino know he’s not going to do anything to hurt Nino. “I’m not going to hurt you, Nino,”   
  
“Satoshi-kun, we have a few bags in the fridge still, if you want,” Sho-kun says but he ignores him and keeps his gaze locked on Nino’s face. He’s so worried he scared Nino that he’s not sure how to avert his eyes, how to change the fact that he looks more like a predator now than the man who made love to Nino countless of times earlier.   
  
A few minutes of silence passed before Nino’s stance softens, then he shakes his head.   
  
“Go and eat, you dummy,” Nino says, reaching over to thumb his cheek, the skin beneath his eyes. “I’ll wait till you’re done, I promise,”   
  
He finds a smile for Nino – small and grateful – taking Nino’s hand and pressing two soft kisses against the inside of Nino’s palm before he backs away completely.   
  
“Sho-kun will tell you where my room is,” he says when he stepped away, already missing Nino’s warmth, “I just. I’ll be with you in a few, okay?”   
  
Nino smiles and nods his head. “Take your time, Oh-chan,” Nino answers, “I’ll be here when you’re done. I promise,”   
  
He nods and is out of Nino’s sight before Nino can blink.   
  
  
+   
  
“We only have those,” the vampire says, pointing at the bags of wasabi peanuts he handed over not even a minute ago. “It makes us sick when we eat it but those two don’t really care. They eat it whenever they feel like it,” he adds, then, “We’ll go out and buy you real food in a bit, when Ohno-san is done. At least until we’re sure he won’t –“   
  
“Satoshi-kun gave his life for that boy, Jun, so you really don’t have to worry about him,” the other vampire – Sho-san – spoke from the doorway, “he won’t hurt him, not even when he’s so hungry he can barely think past it,”   
  
The vampire, Jun, shrugs, before he steps away. “Just trying to be cautious, is all,” he says, “because we both know what it’s like to be hungry. There’s that _hunger_ that can be ignored and then there’s the one that you just _can’t,_ no matter how good you think you are at ignoring it, _”_ Jun says.    
  
“Like when you’re attracted to the person not only for his blood but also for something else that you can’t stop thinking about feeding and err, something else when you see that person?” Sho-san says, smiling teasingly, and Nino feels like he is intruding something. He averts his eyes though it doesn’t escape him when Jun’s lips curl into a soft smile.    
  
“Exactly,” Jun answers, “and I’m sure you’re aware that Ohno-san is –“   
  
“I’m not going to hurt Nino, Jun-kun, so you can quit the worrying,” it’s Ohno this time; he hasn’t even managed to raise his head before Ohno is already standing next to him, his eyes a different shade of color now than they were minutes before.   
  
Ohno takes his hand and says, “But I do appreciate it if you guys can go and buy something for Nino to eat,” he tells them without actually looking at them because Ohno’s eyes are on him, then. “Is there anything particular you like, Nino?”   
  
He tilts his head and smiles. “Hamburger, if you please,”   
  
Ohno smiles back. “Sho-kun?”   
  
A loudly-uttered sigh, then, “Hamburger, fine,” Sho-san agrees before the sounds of shuffling feet follows. He doesn’t bother glancing back because his attention is on Ohno and Ohno alone and he knows that the other two don’t mind, anyway.   
  
“We’ll be back in an hour, then,”   
  
He grins and squeezes Ohno’s hand. “You can make it two, I don’t mind,” he says, then follows it quickly with, “I’m actually not that hungry, really,”   
  
Another exasperated-sounding sigh. “We’ll make it three, then,” it’s Jun this time, “and let’s hope to god you are still breathing by the time we came back with the food,”   
  
Ohno steps forward into his space and smiles into his mouth. “Of course he will be,” Ohno says, “now go. I want my dessert now,”   
  
“Sho-san, let’s go,”   
  
+   
  
He is kneeling over Ohno’s legs, his damp forehead pressed against Ohno’s damp own, trying to catch his breath as he brushes soft touches across Ohno’s cheek, Ohno’s arms warm around his waist. It’s been more than an hour since they were left alone, and only a few minutes since his last orgasm, Ohno’s cock still buried inside his ass but he wants Ohno again it’s almost ridiculous if not for the fact that he is sure Ohno feels the same way about him.    
  
He’s certain, what with the way Ohno’s cock is still rock hard inside him that the feel of it throbbing away inside his body is making it a little difficult for him to think, much more speak.   
  
“God, I can never get enough of you,” Ohno mutters, leaning into his touch as he presses a kiss to the tips of Ohno’s nose, giggling despite himself, despite the tremor rocking him from the inside.    
  
“Well, the feeling is mutual, to be honest,” he says, thumbing the corners of Ohno’s mouth as he speaks. He feels warm all over despite the coldness of Ohno’s skin, pulling back just far enough to stare into Ohno’s dark brown eyes and shivering at the memory of the same, but charcoal black ones he remembered staring at earlier as he thumbs the skin underneath softly.   
  
He remembers how they had look at him earlier, how scared he momentarily felt then when he gazed back at them before Ohno’s touch calmed him.   
  
“Nino,” Ohno says his name in that gentle, gentle way that makes his inside flutter deliciously, and he wonders how he even thought – doubted – that Ohno is capable of hurting him in any way possible. He can’t, he’s sure of it. “D-Did I – Did I scare you? Earlier?” Ohno asks, voice as soft as his eyes tracing Nino’s face and Nino wants to kiss him, so he does.   
  
He shakes his head when he pulls away, then, lowly, he whispers, “Well, maybe a little,” he says, still fingering the skin beneath Ohno’s eyes. “It’s just that –“ he pauses, then, “your eyes were completely black, Oh-chan,” he says, “I didn’t – seeing it earlier just surprised me, that’s all,”   
  
“I would never hurt you, Nino, I swear I wouldn’t even think of it,” Ohno says, palming his hip and nuzzling the skin above his collarbones softly. “Though I did think of biting you, have actually imagined it while fucking you but only because I know other humans like it. The pleasure is intense, heightened, as what I’ve been told a handful of times,”   
  
He chuckles and pinches Ohno’s cheek. “I don’t really need to know your past sexual escapades with other people,” he says, feeling the slow burn of jealousy throbbing away in his chest. It’s a new feeling but not an unwelcomed one because he knows by now what’s causing it. “I don’t want to know so please don’t tell me,”   
  
It must be something about what he said that made Ohno smile then, a little sheepish, boyish, so completely different from the intense look he wore when Nino was on top of him and impaling himself on the vampire’s cock.   
  
“Does it make you jealous?” Ohno asks, soft and tender, his breath like a warm caress against Nino’s skin. Nino shivers uncontrollably in response.    
  
“And if it does?” he counters, pinching Ohno’s chin in retaliation if only to cover up the way his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Ohno laughs giddily in return and surges up to kiss him, hand cupping his jaw.    
  
“You don’t have to be, I’d say,” Ohno whispers, kissing him again; “because no one is going to take my attention away from you now that I’ve found you, Nino. No one, you hear me?”   
  
He smiles at that, can’t not, and kisses Ohno just because. “Promise?” he breathes, tongue licking Ohno’s bottom lip before giving it a gentle bite.   
  
Ohno growls in return, hands squeezing his hips, his ass, possessively, before Ohno is guiding him back to the bed and straddling him.   
  
“Promise,” 


	7. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half hours later, Ohno’s friends came back with food, like they promised, amused at the way he’d been literally carried out by Ohno from Ohno’s bedroom to the kitchen, limp and sated, arms comfortably loose around Ohno’s neck.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/109731.html)

 

++

 

  
It was difficult to force himself away from Ohno, especially since Ohno had spent the better part of the hour fucking the shit out of him as if Ohno had an endless reservoir of energy. Nino wondered if that was the case, but couldn’t bring himself to put much thought about it since he’d been clawing the sheets at the time, begging Ohno to fuck him harder, deeper. He couldn’t even remember how many times he came, how many times he’d begged until Ohno decided he’d had enough.   
  
Two and a half hours later, Ohno’s friends came back with food, like they promised, amused at the way he’d been literally carried out by Ohno from Ohno’s bedroom to the kitchen, limp and sated, arms comfortably loose around Ohno’s neck.   
  
“Oh good, you’re still breathing,” Matsumoto pipes up from his spot near the door, Sakurai standing next to him. “I was worried he’d accidentally killed you by now.”   
  
Ohno’s answer to this is a mere pout as Ohno sits down on the chair, perching Nino on his lap.    
  
“I told you I wouldn’t,” says Ohno, rearranging Nino around till Nino ends up facing the table. He smells the hamburger before he even sees it, mouth watering at the same time he realizes it is there.    
  
His stomach growls as if on cue and Ohno chuckles fondly into the back of his head, one hand going around him to take the  burger from the table and handing it over to Nino.   
  
“Eat,” says Ohno, and Nino hesitates only for a second before he grabs the hamburger two-handedly and takes a huge bite, moaning blissfully around his mouthful.   
  
  
+   
  
They’ve migrated to the living room some minutes later, Nino still attached to Ohno’s side like a limpet. He’s sore in all the places that count but it’s the tolerable kind, especially since Ohno’s been taking good care of him as if he’s not even aware he’s doing it.    
  
Nino kind of likes it, to be honest.   
  
“So, we’re still working tonight, right?” starts Matsumoto, giving Ohno a meaningful look; Sakurai does too, mouth moving as if he wants to say something but wonders if he’s allowed.    
  
“Yeah, we have to,” Sakurai agrees, though he sounds a little unsure himself. “The meeting can’t be rescheduled anymore, I’m afraid. But it’s okay if Satoshi-kun –“   
  
“Will you be okay?” asks Ohno, effectively cutting Sakurai off. “We still don’t know what we’re dealing with and I’m not comfortable with letting you guys go there without me.”   
  
“We’ll manage,” says Matsumoto, “I mean, if anything goes wrong, I’ll just make sure to throw Sho-kun away as quickly as I can.”   
  
“No, I’ll go,” says Ohno, even though the tone of his voice is weary, a little forced, as his hold tightens around Nino as if on autopilot. Nino turns on his lap, fingers already reaching for Ohno’s face before he even realizes it.   
  
“I should, too,” he says, though it’s difficult to mean it when there’s this un-ignorable ache already throbbing away in his chest with just the mere thought of being away from Ohno, even for one second. “It’s…you’ll call me, right?” he asks, unsure and equally-embarrassed knowing that he’s acting like a clingy girl friend in front of Ohno’s friends.    
  
“Wait, do we have each other’s numbers already? I don’t think we have, wait,” he panics, already reaching down to find his phone. It’s not there.    
  
Ohno’s other hand worms to the back of Nino’s head, fingers sliding through his hair as Ohno guides his face down, pressing their foreheads together.    
  
“Shh, Kazu, calm down,” breathes Ohno, thumb stroking Nino’s cheek softly. “It’s fine, you don’t have to go. We’ll be back before sunset anyway so –“   
  
“We can’t leave him here alone, Ohno-san, you know that,” Matsumoto butts in, obviously reminding Ohno; Ohno groans inwardly, miserably, and Nino feels it acutely.   
  
“So taking him with us is out of the question, I suppose?” asks Ohno, “Sho-kun?”   
  
“He’s human,” Sho says, sounding like he’s not even sure why Ohno is even asking him, as if it’s so obvious. “He can’t protect himself and neither could we if things start to get ugly,” adds Sho, before he follows it with a genuinely apologetic-sounding, “I’m sorry, Satoshi-kun.” Ohno heaves a sigh.   
  
“You can…you can visit me,” he whispers, knowing for certain that it is equally hard for Ohno to leave, especially after the fact that they’ve just found each other. It’s difficult enough for Nino to let Ohno go but it is obvious that Ohno and his friends have an important job to do that they clearly couldn’t postpone. “Give me your number and I’ll mail you my address. You’re welcome to visit, anytime, Oh-chan.”   
  
“Kazu,” breathes Ohno, mouth finding his with so little difficulty as Nino gives in to it, to the kiss, vaguely hearing Ohno’s friends mumble their excuse as Ohno kisses him, kisses him, kisses him.   
  
  
+   
  
Jun stops them with his outstretched arm before he and Sho even make it past the entrance.   
  
“Jun, what’s wrong?” Sho asks; he already looks so anxious that it doesn’t help that his mate is acting like a skittish teenager holding a bazooka. It’s entirely hilarious if not for the fact that Ohno can feel the same lingering uneasiness vibrating across his skin.    
  
“I don’t like this,” Jun says, his eyes too bright in the dark; Ohno can’t exactly blame him, his own senses are on edge ever since they’ve entered the supposedly forbidden hiddenway, his fingers itching to claw at something.    
  
  
“It’s too…quiet,” Jun adds as he looks around. “I supposed it should be, given the fact that it’s past midnight but –“ he pauses, licks his lips and runs his other free hand through his hair. Ohno knows the gesture too well to interpret it as ‘Jun trying not to panic’ one. “I don’t know. It’s too late to back out now anyway, right?”   
  
“We don’t have to do this tonight, if you think we’re not ready,” he offers, but the thought of scrapping all the work they did in the past several months in favor of doing some more research, and wild chases if they ended up _not_ going through this tonight irritates him. “But we can’t know for sure if we’ll be able to follow their track if we leave now, and it sure won’t be fucking easy to avert our eyes to the trail of dead bodies they will surely leave behind if we let them get away this time. We might not have another chance like this again, and we won’t know how long we’d have to wait until we find them and kill them,” he says, then, “You decide.”   
  
The look shared between Sho and Jun then is as meaningful as the determined curl settling at the corners of their lips. Ohno braces himself, follows the movement of Jun’s hand as Jun throws it forward with a smile.    
  
Sho grunts something unintelligible under his breath but he, too, is throwing his hand over Jun’s as they both look at Ohno. Ohno grins and throws his own over Sho’s, curling his fingers around till he is clutching both Jun’s and Sho’s hand in his.   
  
“Let’s do this?” he says.   
  
Jun and Sho nod their heads in agreement. “Fuck, yeah.” They say in unison before they pull away. In seconds, they’re gone, leaving no trail behind them as they move in the shadows with ease, the months spent working on their plan the only thing they could think about.   
  
  
+   
  
He hasn’t been there for more than an hour when there is a knock on the door. Nino will never admit he ran so fast to get there, unlocking the door and  barely able to mask his disappointment when he realizes that the person outside isn’t Ohno.   
  
It’s a delivery guy, though, and he’s holding possibly the largest bouquet of black roses Nino’s ever seen in his life. Nino can’t exactly see his face; his cap is covering almost the top half of his face that Nino has to duck down to check him.   
  
The guy moves the flowers that it effectively blocks the view before he is thrusting the bouquet into Nino’s hand and stepping back before Nino can even ask him.    
  
“Flowers for Ninomiya-san,” he said, shoving the bouquet and leaving as quickly as he arrived. Nino is confused for a second until a familiar voice calls out from the opposite side of the hallway and taking Nino’s attention.    
  
It is Ohno.   
  
“Oh-chan!”   
  
Ohno is immediately on him, grabbing the roses out of Nino’s hands and throwing it to the floor. Nino watches, confused, as Ohno reaches for him, arms twining around his waist and turning him around, pushing him towards the open door and hissing.   
  
“Who gave you those?” Ohno grits, staring at the black roses lying on the floor, his arms still protectively wrapped around Nino. Nino can feel him shaking and Nino is certain it doesn’t have anything to do with how close they are together. This is something else, something more.   
  
“It’s… there’s a delivery guy –“   
  
Ohno is spouting curses under his breath and shifting Nino till he is backed against the wall, hissing, “I’m going to check, don’t move,” before he’s gone. It didn’t take him a minute before he is back, closing the door behind them and locking it, then pressing himself to Nino still leaning against the wall to kiss him.    
  
“Oh-chan, what’s wrong?” Nino asks when Ohno pulls back just far enough for Nino to talk, and Nino swears he doesn’t like the way Ohno’s arms tighten around him in answer, or the way Ohno is obviously trying to distract him by kissing him hard.   
  
“Oh-chan, you’re scaring me,” he says, pushing Ohno away with a hand against Ohno’s chest, mouth still tingling from Ohno’s kisses. Ohno’s eyes are shaded with something Nino can’t quite fathom, but the protective way Ohno is holding him states the obvious.   
  
“They’ve found you now, Nino,” Ohno breathes, his voice shaking just the slightest bit, “they’ve found you and they made sure I know it just so I could brace myself. But I’m not letting them take you away, not now, never.” Ohno says, pulling Nino to him.   
  
Then, with his lips pressed against Nino’s ear, Ohno whispers, “To do that, they’d have to kill me first,”


	8. Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re taunting us,” Jun says, jaw clenched and arms crossed tightly over his chest. He looks seriously pissed and it makes Ohno’s chest tight in return because he knows exactly what that gesture means, what Jun means.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/115546.html)

 

+++

 

“They’re taunting us,” Jun says, jaw clenched and arms crossed tightly over his chest. He looks seriously pissed and it makes Ohno’s chest tight in return because he knows exactly what that gesture means, what Jun means.   
  
Next to him, Nino shifts uneasily and he doesn’t realize he is reaching over to pull Nino closer until he’s done it, pressing his lips against the side of Nino’s temple. Nino goes willingly as if he can’t help it either, humming in answer as his arms tighten around Nino.  
  
“You know how this usually ends, Satoshi-kun,” it’s Sho this time, and Ohno watches his friend as he materializes next to Jun on the couch.   
                                                                                                                                  
“In bloodshed, yeah, you don’t have to remind me,” he mutters through tightly gritted teeth.   
  
Sho’s gaze zeroes in on Nino then and the emotion behind Sho’s eyes reminds him of so many things he honestly doesn’t want to remember anymore. Pain, loss, betrayal; Ohno’s lived through them, but just barely, only because Sho - and later on, Jun were there to help him, keep him sane, grounded. He’s pretty certain he wouldn’t have been able to continue living till now if it weren’t for them.   
  
“Bloodshed is well and good so long as the bloods that would end up being shed aren’t ours,” Jun says, mouth lilting into a would-be grimace. Ohno gets it, he really does, especially now that he has something he holds dearly, something he can’t afford to lose forever just because he’s careless.  
  
Nino twitches in his grasp and Ohno feels the way his chest tightens painfully in response.   
  
He turns, chest aching when he sees the confusion marring Nino’s face. “Oh-chan, I –“ Nino starts, fingers finding his wrists to hold on to. “What does Matsumoto-san mean? A-Are you…are you guys in trouble?” Nino asks, then, “A-Am I?”  
  
He shakes his head and leans over to press his mouth against the side of Nino’s lips, soft and barely-there.   
  
“No, no,” he says, softly, worming his hand round the  back of Nino’s head to keep him in place. “It’s… it’s a long story, but I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay?” he says, pulling away so he can look at Nino. “I promise you that, Nino.”  
  
“Me?” Nino asks, mouth curling worriedly at the edges. “But how about you? How about the three of you?”   
  
“We can take care of ourselves, Ninomiya-san,” Jun returns, firmly, as if he knows he’s been challenged and has no intention of backing down. Ohno would have scoffed at Sho’s mate for being so damn defensive but can’t exactly  bring himself to do it when Nino is looking at him and gripping his arm as if Nino is afraid he’ll be gone the next time Nino blinks.   
  
“Vampires aren’t exactly invincible,” Nino mutters, “we all know that. Hell, even Aiba-chan can kill one without working up a sweat, at least when he’s not being stupid.”  
  
“Nino –“  
  
“We know that,” it is Sho’s turn to talk this time. “But we’ve always been careful, Ninomiya-san, so you really don’t have to worry about us. It’s you we are worried about. They’ve seen you, they were able to track you when none of us thought they would be able to connect you to us, to Satoshi-kun, but obviously we’re wrong. It would be difficult, not to mention, dangerous, to let you out of our sight now that they’ve realized you’re with us.”  
  
Nino blinks. He’s obviously confused and Ohno feels the sudden urge to take Nino away, far, far away just to keep him safe.  
  
“But how were they able to know me? I haven’t  been with Oh-chan for days and they’re already plotting to break us up?” Nino asks, voice rough with annoyance, and maybe something else. Ohno finds himself taking Nino in his arms, gather him in.   
  
“It’s not like that,” he murmurs, struggles to come up with words, answers, but it’s hard. It’s hard when he himself isn’t sure how to tell Nino about his life, his job, ever since he and Sho turned that night, the night he met Nino.   
  
Nino ignores him. “And who are those bastards anyway? What do they want from me? From you? Money? Do you guys owe them something or what?”  
  
Jun huffs out an amused snort which has been quickly smothered. Ohno doesn’t bother checking what just happened in favor of cupping the  back of Nino’s head and kissing him.   
  
It’s quick but it’s enough to silence Nino. His lips still warm from Nino’s kiss, he fingers the side of Nino’s mouth tenderly, his lower lip, the mole on his lip, wishes he has the right words, wishes he knows how to say them. “It’s a long story,” he says, wishing Nino will be kind enough not to ask anymore. But he knows it’s not gonna happen, so he braces himself, eyes close as Nino turns, thumb light against his throat.  
  
“I have time, Oh-chan,” Nino whispers, low and gravely, almost like he’s  begging. “Tell me.”  
  
He sighs, resigned to this fate, but only because he’s with Nino.   
  
That is more than enough for him, at least.  
  
“Sho-kun and I, even before we met Jun – are hunters,” he says; he swears he’s always been proud of what he and his friends do, their jobs, but somehow, he can’t bring himself to feel the same about it this time.   
  
Especially not now when the chances of losing Nino over his stupid job is most likely going to happen, at least if he allows it. “We hunt our kind – at least those fuck-ups who thinks they own the world by killing humans as if they’re their own endless food supply.”  
  
Nino says nothing, but the way he inches closer and closer still till they’re almost nose to nose tells Ohno he is listening and he is listening intently.   
  
“They’ve been after us for years,” he whispers, his heart twisting painfully in his chest as if there’s an invisible fist clutching it. “Been trying to get us ever since we took out their leader but they weren’t able to…they couldn’t. The three of us have always been careful to the extent that no one knew Sho-kun and Jun are mates.” He pauses here, breathes deeply to gather enough courage.  
  
“Until you came along.”  
  
Nino freezes in his arms, his breath hitching.  
  
“They know you’re mine, Nino,” Ohno says, “and they’re going to use that knowledge to their advantage, to kill me, by using you. And they’re not going to stop until they do.”  
  
  
+  
  
Nino knows he should be afraid but somehow, he’s not. It’s possible that it has to do with the fact that with Ohno, he feels safe.   
  
He tells Ohno this once he realized they’re alone, his arms around Ohno, and his face buried into the dip of Ohno’s neck.  
  
“I’m glad you feel that way, Nino,” Ohno breathes into his hair, fingers light around the small of his back. “But it’s difficult to say the same when I’m the one who’s scared. What if I can’t keep you safe? What if they decide to take you away while I’m not looking?” Ohno says, fear evident in his voice. Nino tugs him in, tugs him closer and wishes it is enough to assure Ohno he’s not going anywhere.   
  
“God, I can’t – I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens,” Ohno breathes, and somehow, despite the seriousness of it all, Nino giggles despite himself.   
  
“You’re laughing,” Ohno chastises him but the way Ohno’s lips skim across the line of his jaw counters this. Nino hums, closes his eyes and lets the sensation of Ohno’s warm and soft lips take over.   
  
“Because you’re funny,” he says; he knows he should be at least a little worried but he’s not and it’s all because of Ohno. Let those vampires come, he doesn’t care, because he knows Ohno will be there to keep him safe. Sho-san and Matsumoto-san too.  
  
“But I like you like this, too,” he whispers, turning his head and catching Ohno’s mouth for a kiss. Ohno wastes no time and parts his mouth to let Nino in, holding the base of Nino’s head firmly as Nino dives in, catches Ohno’s tongue and begins sucking it in earnest.


	9. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smelled the corpse even before he’s able to see it.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/117438.html)

 

++

 

He smelled the corpse even before he’s able to see it.   
  
He doesn’t bother putting on his pants – and just hopped out of bed snatching the nearest boxers he’s able to get his hands to – it’s probably Nino’s – and slides it on himself. He makes sure Nino is still asleep on the bed before he rounds the way to plant a soft kiss to Nino’s forehead, snatching his phone and making his way out of the room just as quietly.   
  
He’s out on the living room when he unlocks his phone and dials Sho’s number. To his amusement, it’s Jun who answers after the second ring.   
  
_ Someone better be dying –  _   
  
“Actually, she’s already dead,” he cuts in before Jun can finish, scowling at the foul smell coming from the entrance of his apartment. He can smell her torn flesh even from miles away, and for what it’s worth, he knows this isn’t a game anymore.   
  
_ What do you mean? _   
  
He doesn’t bother slapping the light on as he bypasses the genkan so he could unlock the door. He’s certain that whoever decided to dump her body at the front of his apartment wouldn’t be so stupid as to stay there and wait until Ohno finds her.   
  
“There’s a dead body in front of my apartment,” he says, tasting bile on his tongue at the sight of her decapitated head showing up through the small opening of the black, trash bag they’ve put her chopped body into, before his gaze locks onto the bouquet of black roses sitting next to it.    
  
_ Seriously? _   
  
He swallows hard, remembering seeing the same thing on Nino’s hands a few days ago, and knowing exactly what it means.   
  
“Yes,” he returns, stepping over the bag feeling his anger rising as he lowers himself in front of it – of her – for a quiet prayer. “and I’m sorry but I need you guys over here to figure out how to deal with these motherfuckers.”   
  
A beat, then two simultaneous sighs followed by the sounds of something being roughly tugged away.    
  
_ We’ll be there in ten. _   
  
He wants to feel bad for his friends, he really does, but it’s hard when his first priority is Nino’s safety, and now that it’s obviously been compromised, it’s difficult to think of anything else.    
  
He’ll save the apologies for later, but for now… “Thanks,” he mutters, and hangs up before Jun does.    
  
++   
  
“Where is Ninomiya-san?” asks Sho the second he and Jun appear, side by side, in front of Ohno; Ohno is in the middle of jabbing his finger toward the direction of the door when he catches sight of Jun’s eyeroll which made him pause.    
  
“What?”   
  
Jun chuckles but eyes Ohno’s lower half like he’s wondering whether pointing out the obvious is appropriate.    
  
“Never mind, we don’t really need to know,” Jun mutters, before his gaze focuses on the dripping black bag sitting on the floor. He points at it with a scowl, grimaces at the stench coming from it. “You don’t really know how and when this ended up here?”   
  
Ohno shakes his head. “I was…busy,”   
  
Jun makes a face. “Right,” Jun mutters at the same time Sho rounds the way to the other side to point at the bouquet of black roses sitting there.    
  
“Are they trying to be cute or what?” Sho mumbles, frowning.    
  
“I think the first one was a sort-of welcome gift for Nino, if I’m not mistaken,” he says, trying to think things over. This is certainly going to require them to think – exactly the thing Ohno hates – if they want to catch these bastards as soon as possible. “it’s possible that they’re trying to piss me off by doing this. And it’s fucking working.”   
  
“We need to keep a close eye on Ninomiya-san,” Jun says this time, “I don’t want to think that they’ll be stupid enough to snatch him so they could use him against you – against us – but at this point, anything is possible. They’ve already made as far as killing someone and leaving her rotting on your doorstep to lure you out, after all.”   
  
He feels a headache coming, knows that if anything, Jun is right.    
  
“So, what are you suggesting?”   
  
Sho and Jun exchange each other a look before they both turn to Ohno.    
  
“We have to take Ninomiya-san somewhere safe. And soon.”   
  
++   
  
Nino won’t stop kissing him, won’t stop touching him, refuses to let go even as he tells him to. It’s heartwarming as it is humbling as he lets himself be kissed, laughing softly into Nino’s mouth as Nino whines against him.    
  
“I’ll come visit you as soon as I can, I promise,” he whispers, fingers tender on Nino’s face. Nino simply hums and bites his lower lips lightly in answer. “I swear I will. Nino… Nino, don’t you believe me?”   
  
Nino doesn’t answer, lips shifting from his jaw to his chin, to his throat. “Kazu, come on, talk to me.”   
  
“Don’t wanna,” Nino whines, stubborn. Ohno finds it so endearing, charming, that Nino is like this. He catches Nino around the waist, pulls him closer and kisses him, hard and wet and demanding, before he lets go.    
  
“I don’t wanna do this either but I have no other choice,” he says, kissing Nino’s eyelids. Nino doesn’t speak and just leans further into his touch, as he rests their foreheads together. “Kazu, come on.”   
  
“Can’t I just stay with you guys?” Nino whispers, softly against his skin; Ohno holds him tightly in return. “I swear I won’t go anywhere without telling you. I just. Why do I have to leave?”   
  
“You’ll be safer without me,” he tells Nino, pressing his lips against the lobe of Nino’s ear. “I haven’t told you what those bastards are capable of but you get the drill. They will do anything to destroy me, to destroy the three of us, and they won’t hesitate to kill you in front of me if they get the chance,” he says, heart heavy in his chest as he keeps Nino closer.    
  
“So please do me a favor and stay where we know you’re safe. I won’t be able to do my job properly if I’m worrying about you.”   
  
Nino squirms, fingers warm against the small of his back where they’re touching him. He presses a kiss against the start of Nino’s hair, arms brand tightly, possessively around Nino.   
  
“I feel safer with you,” Nino breathes, and Ohno feels as if there’s an invisible fist squeezing his heart tightly he could barely breathe.    
  
“You have no idea how much I want that to be true,” he says, pulling away just far enough to look at Nino, just far enough to kiss Nino’s lips softly. “But I can’t be that selfish and keep you with me when I know that danger’s lurking at every corner. And I swear you won’t hear me say these things if I’m sure you’ll be protected even when I’m working but that’s the thing. I’m not sure, Nino. And I honestly don’t want to put you at risk just because I can’t stand being without you.”   
  
“Oh-chan –“   
  
He kisses Nino to cut him off, tasting misery and so many other things beneath his tongue when Nino kisses him back. He knows it’s going to be difficult, sending Nino away but it has to be done. The same way he did years ago, letting Nino go in order to save him.    
  
Ohno doesn’t have any qualms at repeating the same thing if it means he’ll get to be with Nino sooner.    
  
“Let me finish this job once and for all, Nino, and then I’ll come get you as soon as it’s done,” he says, and it is a promise as much as it is a plea, mostly against Nino’s mouth. “Wait for me, okay?”   
  
Nino is quiet for a second but he does nod his head in answer, fingers clinging to his shirt for dear life. He smiles, touches the corners of Nino’s lips before he kisses Nino softly, tenderly.    
  
“Let’s go?”   
  
“Say you love me first,” Nino whispers, like a plea, and Ohno’s supposedly dead heart trembles and breaks at the sight of Nino’s tears. “Tell me.”   
  
“Oh, Kazu,” he breathes, framing Nino’s face gently and kissing him, mouthing the words he knows he only ever feels for Nino and repeating it. “I love you. Only you. So much. I love you so much, Kazu.”   
  
Nino throws his arms around him and kisses him like he won’t be able to again.   
  
  
++   
  
“You think we did the right thing sending him there?” Sho tells Jun, as Ohno watches the train departs with Nino in it.    
  
“We could have send him to America but he refused,” Jun returns warily, as if he doesn’t understand it either. “Said he’d rather die than be somewhere where he needed to travel a full day just to be with Ohno-san.”   
  
“If that’s what it would take to keep him safe, then why wouldn’t he agree?”   
  
“Because he’s a stubborn jerk,” Jun says, but not without so much fondness. Ohno turns to them and offers them a small smile, grateful for them being there with him.    
  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine there,” he says, nodding at Jun and Sho. “I’ve talked to Aiba-san and he promised me he’ll keep Nino safe.”   
  
Jun snorts. “There’s another human that bugs the crap out of me,” he says, remembering the way he’d been saved because of Aiba. “but anyway, I think you’re right. I don’t know how that man does it but I think he’s capable of keeping himself and your mate safe.”   
  
He nods. “I do, too.”   
  
“So now we go where?” it’s Sho this time.    
  
Ohno feels under his jacket, makes sure his blades are safely tucked there as he steps forward.    
  
“Up east where them bastards are hiding. We’ll take everyone out tonight,” he says, face grim, as Jun and Sho follows.    
  
“Everyone?”   
  
He nods, his jaw clenched in determination.   
  
“Everyone.”


	10. Sprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s on his fifteenth vampire when a voice stops him from outright slashing his blade through this vampire’s skull.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/117561.html) and [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/117958.html)

 

++

 

  
“How do we know we’re not walking into a trap?” Jun grumbles, pissed.   
  
“We don’t,” he muses, “that’s why we have to be careful. Right, Sho-kun?”    
  
Sho grunts and it somehow made Ohno smile despite the situation they’re in. Jun and Sho’s combined frustrations are entertaining enough for him to feel bored. He usually tends to space out when they’re working a job, especially when they’re on a stake out and there isn’t any bloodshed required so working with these two jerks really helps.    
  
“Do you really need me to answer that? Right now? Really?” Sho grits back as if he’s trying to figure out where he’s going while actually wondering whether it is better not to instead.    
  
“You’re the safety officer, so it goes without saying that we go to you for instructions. Or something.” He returns, grinning. Somewhere to the front, Jun snorts.    
  
“I thought I was the finance officer,” Sho returns, gamely.   
  
“No, that’s Jun-kun.”   
  
“Two minutes to sundown,” Jun reminds them as if on cue. Sho nods at him from his position next to Jun. Ohno returns the gesture with a slight tilt of his head as they both reach behind them for their blades.    
  
“Forty-five seconds.”   
  
Something screeches from above – looks like the vampires are already awake for the night – grins at the thought of killing everyone on sight as their way of greeting this clave tonight. Sho reaches over, blade in hand and Ohno does the same, clinking his own against Sho’s, waits until Jun does the same before they move into position.   
  
“Fifteen.”   
  
“Bonus points for whoever kills the bastard who left the poor woman on my doorstep,” he says as he stands up with a grin.   
  
“Deal,” Jun and Sho agree, at the same time they all jump up to the surface.   
  
  
++   
  
He’s on his fifteenth vampire when a voice stops him from outright slashing his blade through this vampire’s skull.   
  
“Let my people go,”   
  
“Nagase Tomoya,” he hisses at the same time his gaze finds the asshole perched on the makeshift shrine, blood oozing around his mouth. From the corners of his eyes, he sees Jun subtly puncturing his opponent in the rib while Sho is behind them, doing the same.    
  
“You’re dead, asshat,” the vampire Ohno’s got in his grasp hisses, and he doesn’t even hesitate in punching the hissing vampire in the face to shut him up.   
  
“Nagase-san, how nice of you to join us,” Jun greets the newcomer with a mocking smile without bothering looking at him. His attention is still on the crowd of vampires surrounding him and Sho, ready to strike anyone who would come at them from any direction.    
  
“You are not in the position to joke around, Matsumoto,” Nagase counters, voice booming like thunder around the open space. The vampire Ohno has in his grasp laughs, and Ohno shuts him up by shoving his own fist into his own mouth, watching with a smirk as the vampire chokes on his own hand helplessly.    
  
“Who said I was joking?” Jun returns, slicing an attacking vampire in the neck. He screams and goes up in flames within seconds. “I wasn’t. Obviously.” Jun adds, punching another vampire in the face and grinning. Sho, on the other hand, just delivered two simultaneous kick in the face to two striding vampires on their way to cop a feel on his boyfriend who is busy kicking some vampire’s ass to notice.   
  
“You bastards are testing my patience,” Nagase hisses, “stop or I’m seriously going to make you regret ever coming here.”   
  
“Tell your vampires to stop attacking us and maybe you’ll get yourself a deal,” Jun counters, ducking down and stabbing an oncoming vampire in the gut.    
  
Ohno grins, and punches another one in the skull as Nagase roars furiously in answer.   
  
  
++   
  
  
Somehow, Nino is glad and equal-parts annoyed to find Aiba’s over-excited yells greeting him the moment he set foot on the train platform.   
  
“Nino-chan! Come here! Oh crap, I’ve missed you!” Aiba catches him around his shoulders and shakes him like a doll, and despite the fact that he’s worried he’d end up breaking a bone or five with the way Aiba is hugging him, he can’t be mad enough to tell his friend off.   
  
“Aiba-chan, air,” he huffs, only half-teasing, because he honestly needs to breathe air back into his lungs right now or he’ll pass out. “let me go, oh my god –“   
  
“I just missed you!” Aiba sniffles into his hair, such a crybaby, Nino thinks, but otherwise lets him.    
  
“Can’t say I didn’t miss you too, Aiba-shi,” he returns warily, but not without so much fondness as Aiba thumps him in the back good-naturedly, gripping him tightly before leading him out on the exit.   
  
++   
  
“So, it’s true,” Aiba says, brows furrowed. “you’re in danger.”   
  
Nino shrugs; he can’t say he knows exactly what is happening. What danger he’s supposedly running away from, the same reason why he needs to go and stay as far away from Ohno as possible.    
  
“No, shit,” he says, picking on his food the way he normally does, only vaguely aware that Aiba is watching.    
  
“You have to take these things seriously, Nino-chan!” Aiba mutters, waving his hand at Nino. “How are you not worried? Don’t you know how dangerous it is that vampires are after you? Don’t you?”   
  
Nino sighs. He doesn’t even know what made him the target here, what those bastards could gain from killing him but he guesses that’s just how it is when one ends up involved in a sort-of romantic relationship with a - superhero? Killing machine?     
  
Whatever, but Nino’s watched enough movies to know the usual plot and despite the fact that it pains him to be apart from Ohno, it’s obvious that he doesn’t have that much of a choice.    
  
“Oh, I’m taking these things very seriously, alright?” he bites back, “it’s just that I find it really odd that Oh-chan and his friends think I’ll be safer with you when they’re the ones with the superhuman strengths. I mean, what can you even do to protect me? Lie to the vampires when they come to take me?”    
  
“Ha ha, very funny,” Aiba bites back with a grim expression on his face that makes Nino giggle despite himself. “It’s obvious that your vampire lover and his friends haven’t disclosed how good your best friend is when it comes to vanquishing vamps –“   
  
“What?”   
  
Aiba puffs out his chest and grins, smug and confident. “Yep, Nino-chan, you heard it right. I’m sorry that I’ve kept it a secret from you for so long but yes. This is me. I’m your friendly, neighborhood Buffy!”   
  
Nino frowns. “Who is that?”   
  
“The Vampire Slayer! You don’t know her?”   
  
Nino frowns some more. “I don’t see what that chick has to do with you being good at vanquishing vamps and if you could please enlighten me, please and thank you.”   
  
Aiba looks at him as if he’s stupid. Nino glares back, just in case.    
  
It’s probably two minutes later when Aiba sighs, in exasperation, possibly realizing Nino really has no idea what he’s talking about.   
  
“I think it’s better that I show you,”Aiba says and stands up, tugging Nino with him.   
  
Nino frowns. “Show me what?”   
  
Aiba grins and it’s the kind that makes the hair at the back of Nino’s neck stand on end.    
  
They’re out in the living room when Aiba turns to him and winks. “Buffy.”   
  
“But I don’t want to meet that chick –“ he starts, or at least starts to, voice halting to a stop when Aiba shoves him behind his taller friend and yells, just as three bodies end up throwing themselves into the closed window, shattering glasses and landing hissing around him and Aiba.   
  
Aiba grins, at the same time something shiny slides out from his sleeves and straight into his palm while he keeps Nino behind him.    
  
“Just in time,” Aiba roars like an over-excited pup and brandishes his blade like a crazy person. Nino is, in no particular order, scared, confused, awed, and possibly seconds away from wetting his pants.    
  
Aiba, on the other hand, is everything that Nino is not. “Come at me, bitches!”

 

++

 

Nino knew there was a reason why Aiba didn’t mention anything about this.  
  
“Oh my god, Aiba-chan –“  
  
“Hey, bitch, did I tell you you can touch my friend? Right, I didn’t, now come here –“ Aiba says, twisting the last vampire’s arm as Nino ducks and starts crawling behind the couch. Then there’s the sickening sound of cracking bone, the vampire previously trying to take a bite out of Nino screaming like he’s dying soon follows.  
  
Nino doesn’t dare look.  
  
“Oh god. Oh my god. Oh Jesus. Oh-chan, oh my god, I’m gonna die –“  
  
“Nino-chan? Hey, Nino, where the hell are you – oh, there you are!” Aiba’s voice cuts him off, as Nino tries to mold himself against the couch, shaking. “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Aiba’s hands find his arms, and Nino cringes away from it, terrified.   
  
“Nino, it’s me, hey.” Aiba’s voice turns softer, his fingers clasping Nino’s arms softening just the tiniest bit. Nino feels the sudden change, and stops trying to disappear against the couch’s back in favor of raising his head.  
  
“A-Aiba-shi?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Nino blinks, gasps sharply, feeling like he’s breathing under water as Aiba pulls him up on his feet, arms firm around his back to steady him.  
  
“I – w-we’re not dead?”  
  
Aiba chuckles, finally something that sounded familiar to Nino’s ears. “Nope.” Aiba grins.  
  
And Nino loses it. “God damn you, Aiba-chan –“ he curses, his anger returning faster than his strength as he reaches up, worming his hands around Aiba’s neck and strangling him. “if they managed to kill me, I swear I’m going to come back just so I could kill you myself, you jack ass –“  
  
“Hey, hey, hold it, Nino-chan, ouch!”  
  
Nino doesn’t, punching Aiba in the face for good measure before he collapses inside Aiba’s arms in relief.  
  
  
+++  
  
He would lie if he say he wasn’t expecting this.  
  
 _How do we know we’re not walking into a trap?,_ Jun had asked, because Jun is clever like that. And so is Sho. If not for them, he’s probably long dead; probably didn’t even get to meet Nino, love him the way he always has because of his carelessness.  
  
And now, looking at the swarm of vampires attacking the three of them in all directions, he’s afraid that his carelessness, his damn selfishness is going to cost him not only his life, but also his friends, too.   
  
Three vampires are holding him down before he even realizes it, while the one he failed to annihilate minutes before is hissing on his face with the vamp’s filthy fingers scratching along his bare neck.  
  
He could vaguely hear Sho’s voice calling out on him, Jun doing the same albeit the added swears for Sho to fucking keep his head straight and to not get himself killed _or I’m going to revive you again just so I could kill you myself, Sho-san!_  
  
Ohno swears he could hear Nino saying the same thing as he feels more than hears his left shoulder cracks as he screams.   
  
“You feel that one, jackass?” one of the assholes holding him down hisses, his stinky breath feels both warm and disgusting against Ohno’s ear.   
  
Ohno braves the pain and stares directly into the vampire’s eyes with his jaw clenched tight.   
  
“I am going to stake your head into a wall,” he starts, no longer aware about the fact that he might end up dead before he even finishes his sentence, “then I’m gonna cut your lovely friends into tiny pieces,” he says through tightly gritted teeth, “while you watch.”  
  
Everyone laughs, as the asshole threatening him cups his chin and grins.  
  
“You sure?” the vampire asks, at the same time the one standing on his left, laughs. “But how are you gonna do that if you’re missing an arm?”  
  
He tamps down the urge to curse as his attempt to wriggle out of the vampires’ holds only made the bastards laugh.   
  
“I already am,” he says, “so why don’t we make this more interesting? Tell your friends to unhand me so we can settle this once and for all. Just you and me.”  
  
The vampire smirks, confident and dangerous, and Ohno thinks, this is it.   
  
He clenches his jaw, preparing himself for the oncoming blow as the vampire on his left lifts his arm and twists it around, Ohno screaming in pain at the way his bone dislocates.   
  
_Nino, I’m sorry_ … is the last thing in his mind before he blacks out.   
  
  
+++  
  
It’s been more than a day and Nino is worried.   
  
“They’re fine,” Aiba tells him for the umpteenth time; Nino wants to believe him but it’s hard when none of the other three’s phone is working, at least one that will tell Nino they’re safe.   
  
He’s not certain where they are, where exactly the three of them are stuck on right now and it only makes the frustration grows. Despite his short association with them, the longest he didn’t get to talk to Ohno was six hours, and that’s already something on Nino’s book.   
  
It has been more than a straight twenty-four hours now and yet he hasn’t heard a peep from all three of them, and if that’s not enough reason for Nino to get all worked up, he’s not sure what else is.  
  
“I’m sure something important just came up,” adds Aiba, and Nino is grateful for him, for being here, for taking care of Nino the way Ohno trusted him to.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure one of them will call –“ Aiba says, then pauses at the sound of someone knocking on the front door, both of them standing at the same time.   
  
He races Aiba to the door but immediately steps back when he gets there. He’s not braving the consequences of letting any vampire near him, not after what happened earlier. Aiba’s blade seem to appear out of nowhere the next time he turns to look at him, as Aiba gestures for him to back away.  
  
The insistent knocking resumes.  
  
“Who’s there?” asks Aiba, loudly, as Nino’s distress increases tenfold.   
  
A beat, then came the familiar sound of someone else’s voice Nino’s honestly not expecting.  
  
“A-Aiba-chan, it’s Sho. Is…Is Ninomiya-san with you? I need to…I have to talk to –“  
  
Aiba shoves the door open, and nothing could have prepared Nino for the sight that greeted him the moment his eyes settle on the two figures crumbled on the floor, their clothes torn and soaked with blood.  
  
Even from Nino’s position behind Aiba, he knows the person he’s been aching to see isn’t there.   
  
“N-Ninomiya-san –“  
  
Nino blinks. “W-Where’s Oh-chan?”


	11. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho honestly doesn’t know where to begin.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/118167.html)

 

++

 

Sho honestly doesn’t know where to begin.   
  
“W-What do you mean you lost him?” Ninomiya asks; Sho’s expecting it the second Aiba opened the door and let them in.    
  
“Sakurai-san, you don’t actually think I’m going to believe that bullshit, do you?”   
  
It’s Jun who answers this time, before he could. “It’s what it is,” Jun says, jaw clenched; Sho knows Jun is trying to act all cool about it but beneath the tough exterior, he knows Jun is suffering.   
  
This is the first time they went home feeling rather defeated, the first time ever to leave a job behind not knowing whether they’ve accomplished something or not.   
  
“There were…so many of them,” Sho says, dimly aware of Jun’s fingers catching his wrist, thumb brushing soothing touches across his skin. He shivers at the remembered terror, ashamed of himself for not being able to look after Ohno because his attention was honestly torn between keeping himself alive and making sure Jun was, too.   
  
“But how could you leave him behind?!” Ninomiya half-screams, frustration and something else marring his tone. Sho can’t exactly blame him – he’s been asking the same thing himself, ever since he allowed himself to be dragged away from the vampire’s den hours ago, thinking Ohno made it back home safely.   
  
“How could you! What if he’s dead?! You shouldn’t have left him there! Oh my god!”   
  
“He wasn’t there!” Jun answers this time, yelling back; Sho doesn’t stop him in time, hand catching Jun’s forearm to tug him back down. “We wouldn’t even think of leaving him behind if we knew he was there. I – we looked around for him but he wasn’t around anymore when we fought off the last of the vamps. We thought he was the first to leave so we –“   
  
“Jun, that’s enough.”   
  
“No, Sho-san,” Jun counters through gritted teeth; to anyone who doesn’t know Jun the way Sho does, he might come off as someone who doesn’t care about anything or anyone so long as he got what he wanted. But that’s not the case here, never, because Ohno is as important as he is, to Jun.   
  
They’re a team, the three of them, band of brothers to put it simply; Sho knows Jun is willing to die for Ohno as he is for Sho.   
  
“He needs to know that there’s no way we’d leave Ohno-san behind. Not even if it costs us our own lives.” Jun adds, firmly, his statement unshakeable.   
  
It takes Ninomiya a full minute to allow that remark to sink in.    
  
Still, it doesn’t mean he’s buying it. “So, then, where is he?” Ninomiya hisses; his eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he’s about to fall over, hands shaking. “If you knew he wasn’t here, why did you still leave? You should have gone back to find him, right?” Ninomiya says.    
  
“We didn’t,” he says, lowly; “we already told you that. If we did, we wouldn’t have gone home. We only realized our mistake when we reached the apartment and Satoshi-kun wasn’t there.”   
  
“We went straight here, thinking he might be here instead, that he went to see you first. But we knew he wasn’t here, too, even before you opened the door.” And it’s true. That was why it honestly felt like the last of his strength have disappeared the moment he realized he couldn’t sense Ohno here as well, falling on his knees even before Aiba opened the door.   
  
Sho takes one look at him and his chest aches at the sight he sees; the look on Ninomiya’s face is heartbreaking, and Sho knows, down to every single part of him, that he needs to do everything in his power to bring Ohno back.   
  
He has to. For Ninomiya. For Satoshi-kun. For him and Jun both.   
  
He stands up, wincing, but does his best to ignore the pain. At the rate he’s going, he’ll be fully healed before sundown, give and take three hours, four max. He and Jun could go then, plan their reconnaissance on their way back to the den.   
  
He feels Jun’s anxiousness through the tiny distance separating them, Jun’s fingers curling around his wrist absently. “Sho-san, what are you doing?”   
  
He doesn’t bother glancing back, doesn’t bother meeting his mate’s eyes in favor of keeping his gaze on Ninomiya.    
  
He tugs at his hand, prompting Jun on his feet at the gesture. “We’ll get him back,” he says, meaning it; “I promise.”   
  
Ninomiya looks like he doesn’t want to believe it yet, but is probably thinking he’s got nothing left to hold on to if not this. Ninomiya nods – a tiny, almost unrecognizable gesture – but Sho saw it just the same.    
  
He bows his head and mutters his promises one more time, fingers threading through Jun’s own.   
  
“Bring him back to me, Sho-chan.” Ninomiya whispers.   
  
It is Sho’s turn to nod this time. “I will…” he says, “Nino.”   
  
Nino smiles, albeit shakily; it’s a pledge, a plea, and Sho will be lying if he says he doesn’t understand it.    
  
He turns to Jun, and smiles, seeing the determined set on Jun’s jaw, the equally-determined light in his eyes.    
  
“Ready?” he mumbles, only half-teasing. Jun answers by curling his fingers around Sho’s, tugged their joined hands together for good measure.    
  
“You bet.” Jun answers.   
  
Sho smiles, tugging their hands in return.   
  
They’re out of the door before Ninomiya’s next breath.   
  
  
++   
  
He wakes to the sound of an explosion – it sounded near though he can’t be certain. He’s too weak to move, too drained, that even the slightest action feels like it requires energy that he obviously doesn’t have.    
  
  
“Someone’s there! Find him!” someone yells – Ohno can’t, for the life of him, even move his head to check out what the commotion is all about – groaning when someone runs past him the action would have been enough to knock him over if he’s standing.    
  
Only he couldn’t; Ohno is suspended in mid-air, after all, his broken arms shackled to the ceiling and he is hanging limply possibly a few meters from the ground though he doesn’t bother to check.    
  
“What about him?” another one asks; Ohno vaguely wishes the bastard isn’t talking about him.    
  
“We should kill him first before the other two arrives,” _Well, shit._   
  
“I’m planning on keeping him as a hostage,” the first one says; Ohno tries his hardest to squint at the vamp, but it’s hard. He’s missing a lot of blood, his injuries aren’t healing, and at this rate, he’ll probably end up dead even before the hour is up.   
  
“Killing him is the better option at this point, Sire,” says the vamp who’s probably the one responsible for dragging Ohno’s useless body out of here if it comes to that, and Ohno wishes he has enough strength to kill the bastard before he dies himself.   
  
“Let’s leave his body here,” the vamp says, “let the other two find him like this. Torn and lifeless.”   
  
_ I’m not dead yet, asshole _ , Ohno thinks to himself, as another explosion rocks the whole house.    
  
“I think this is lesson enough for them to stop messing up with us –“   
  
“See, Sho-san, I told you it’s the chatty one,” a familiar voice adds itself to the conversation, and Ohno finds himself chuckling before he could stop himself.    
  
“So you said,” Sho returns, followed by two consecutive dropping sounds before the vamp talking earlier yells.    
  
“They’re here! Get in here and kill these bastards – arghk!”    
  
“Oh, shit, did it hit his neck? Oh fuck, that’s – sorry, my bad.” it’s Jun, and Ohno wishes he has enough strength left to watch the action but as it is, he can’t.    
  
“Jun, watch your back, okay?”   
  
“Got it.”   
  
A whooshing sound, then, “Do you guys really have to tie him up here? I hate heights, jeez.”   
  
“Want some help, Sho-san? Oops, careful where you’re pointing that thing, jerk! Come here –“   
  
“No thanks,” Sho says, before Ohno feels himself being moved. He still can’t feel his arms so he doesn’t bother checking where Sho is touching him – aware at the way the vampires are shouting and cursing down below.   
  
“Sho-san, the bastard is escaping!” Jun yells; Ohno knows he’s talking about Nagase.   
  
“Let him,” he groans; “for now.”   
  
Sho sighs. “If you say so,” Sho says, “That’s okay, Jun. I think Leader has plans for him.”   
  
More screams, more curses, more bodies falling and going up in flames before Ohno feels the ground beneath him.    
  
“Sho-kun,”   
  
Sho’s fingers find his face, and he does his best to open his eyes, finds Sho smiling down at him. For a second there, he realizes he can’t breathe, feels his chest tightens with relief as Sho’s fingers curl around his nape.   
  
“You’re safe now, Leader. You’re safe now. Let us bring you home. Nino’s waiting for you.”   
  
The mention of Nino’s name rattles something inside him he doesn’t realize he is crying, shaking, until Sho holds him tight and pulls him into Sho’s embrace.   
  
“It’s okay. It’s okay, you’re safe now.”


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jun has doubts how this quiet, tiny man ended up being their Leader before, he doesn’t anymore. He looks at Ohno and realized there’s no one who has the ability to hold the three of them together the way Ohno could, no one who’s brave and clever enough to make decisions during the most crucial situations the way Ohno could.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/118664.html) and [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/119060.html)

 

++

 

“Y-You did what?”    
  
Sho makes a face and Jun catches his mate’s straying gaze like an automatic reflex, unsure of what to say. Somehow, it’s not surprising that Ohno is upset about the whole ‘your mate knows’ thing and not about the fact that he almost died because Jun and Sho “accidentally” left him behind, or the fact that he could barely move his limbs without wincing and cursing because right now, despite his fucking injuries, Ohno is seething.   
  
“I – we didn’t know, okay?” Sho explains as Jun re-arranges Ohno’s limbs into what he hopes is comfortable, and wincing at the sight of Ohno’s torn flesh from his head to his toes.    
  
“We only realize you weren’t with him when we arrived in the apartment.” Sho adds.   
  
Jun sees Ohno opens his mouth to say something and then clamping it shut again. It takes two seconds, three, before Ohno murmurs, “That’s so stupid, Sho-kun,” low under his breathe.   
  
A beat. “I know,” Sho agrees, ducking his head low in apology; “I’m sorry.” Sho says. It’s easy to figure out that Sho wasn’t apologizing for letting Ohno’s mate in on the secret that Ohno might be dead, but over the fact that the both of them left Ohno behind.    
  
He swallows hard, takes his position next to Sho and copies Sho’s stance as he bows his head low.    
  
“Ohno-san, I –“   
  
“Stop it, both of you,” Ohno grumbles.   
  
“But –“   
  
“I’m not blaming either of you, Jun-kun, okay?” Ohno cuts in, like he knows exactly what Jun is about to say. Jun purses his lips, throat tight as he feels Sho’s fingers creep to curl around his wrist.    
  
“I swear I’m not. It was my fault we almost died in there, after all, because if I didn’t force you guys to go, none of this would have happened.”   
  
“We shouldn’t have left you,” Sho says, saying exactly what Jun is thinking.   
  
Ohno chuckles and smiles like it’s nothing, like he knows something he and Sho don’t.    
  
“You _didn’t_ ,” Ohno says, like he means it; Jun knows that he does. “You never did, okay? Now stop looking like fucking wet weekend and find me something to drink before your efforts go to waste. I’m going to fucking die if you don’t do something about me.”   
  
If Jun has doubts how this quiet, tiny man ended up being their Leader before, he doesn’t anymore. He looks at Ohno and realized there’s no one who has the ability to hold the three of them together the way Ohno could, no one who’s brave and clever enough to make decisions during the most crucial situations the way Ohno could.   
  
Because he’s certain neither he or Sho could have done the same if it even come to that; he’s certain he wouldn’t be able to think straight if he’s the one who has to watch the other half of his life being torn in half.    
  
He leans down and raps his fingertips on Ohno’s forehead and grins.   
  
Sho, on the other hand, is already on Ohno’s other side, pushing his bleeding wrist to Ohno’s mouth.    
  
“But of course, Boss,” Jun says as Ohno grimaces but otherwise parts his lips and lets Sho press his wrist against his mouth, his throat working slowly as he swallows what he could.    
  
  
Ohno hums in protest as Sho forces him to take more. “Just enough to give you strength, Satoshi-kun. I would have snatched anyone for you to feed on but I’m sure you’re not going to like it so this would have to do for now.”   
  
When Sho gasps, Jun knows it’s his turn. He taps Ohno’s cheek and as Ohno’s lips detaches from Sho’s wrist, Jun offers his own.    
  
“Yeah,” Jun agrees, watching the older vampire’s throat work as he feeds; “ and also so we won’t have to carry your skinny ass home. We sure don’t want your human to kill us in our sleep if he sees you battered all over like this, you know?”   
  
Ohno snorts, like he knows it could totally happen. He smiles when Sho’s familiar weight drapes around his back comfortingly, sighs when Sho’s lips find its way to the nape of his neck, kissing him lightly.   
  
  
++   
  
  
Nino hates waiting.   
  
More so now when there’s no certainty that the one thing he wants all his life might never come back, and that the mere thought of it is enough to break him from the inside and out. The ache in his chest won’t go away – it’s almost as if it is permanently there, feeling it with every breath he takes.   
  
“Nino-chan, come on, I’m sure they’ll call when they have news,” Aiba tells him, hand finding Nino’s elbow, tugging Nino lightly. Nino shakes his head repeatedly, refuses to leave the spot he’s been curled in since the mated vampires left in search of Ohno.   
  
“You need to eat something,” says Aiba again, but Nino can’t – won’t – be persuaded.    
  
He doesn’t feel like doing anything. He can’t. Not until Ohno is here, not until Nino knows he’s safe.   
  
“Nino, please –“ Aiba says, voice halting the moment Nino’s phone that’s been sitting next to his feet blares to life, cutting Aiba off completely. Nino grabs the phone with shaking fingers and it takes more than three tries before he manages to slide his thumb across the screen to take the call.   
  
“H-Hello?” Nino’s fingers around his phone are shaking, his voice even more so.    
  
A beat, then the sound of a breathy sigh and a painfully familiar voice whispering Nino’s name, and Nino lets go of the tears he realized he is holding.   
  
“ _Oh-chan?_ Oh-chan!”   
  
_ Hey _ , Ohno breathes on the other end, asking Nino how he is, that he misses him. But Nino is no longer talking, he can’t – he is sobbing hard, phone pressed against his ear, listening to Ohno breathing lightly on the other end.   
++   
  
“If it was you, I don’t know what I would have done, really,” Jun whispers, mostly against his lips as Sho guides his fingers around the back of Jun’s head to keep him in place, pressing his mouth against Jun’s chin, the beauty marks on and above Jun’s lips.   
  
“Shhh,” he hushes, kissing Jun softly, tenderly, fingers threading lightly through his hair.    
  
Sho doesn’t really need to hear it, doesn’t really need Jun to say it, because they both know how it is. How difficult it always is to watch the other fight for his life when they’re in the middle of working a job, how it never gets easier even after so long.   
  
Jun’s fingers grasp the front of his shirt for dear life and Sho lets him, lets him, lets him, kissing Jun back with equal hunger when Jun decides to take things further. His hands move from the back of Jun’s neck down to the small of Jun’s back, shoving Jun’s shirt up and sliding his hands in for a thorough sweep.   
  
“Don’t let me lose you like that, Sho-san,” Jun says, more like begs as he pulls his mouth away only so he could kiss Sho’s neck, his throat, his chin, the underside of Sho’s ear. “I won’t be able to take it, I can’t, I refuse to.”   
  
“Jun,” he says, catching Jun around his shoulders before sliding his hands to Jun’s face, framing it gently, tenderly. “Look at me. Hey, look at me.”   
  
Jun does with a whimper, and nothing could have prepared Sho for what he sees in Jun’s eyes when Jun’s gaze finds his. There’s so much behind Jun’s eyes that makes even the simplest thing as breathing difficult, as Sho finds himself cupping Jun’s jaw and slamming his mouth against Jun’s with purpose.   
  
“I love you, Sho-san,” Jun whimpers when their lips part, finds himself staring at the wild look on Jun’s face as he presses his body against Sho’s. “So much… please don’t ever leave me. Promise me. Please, I -”   
  
Sho shakes his head as he fingers the frown marring Jun’s temple, smoothing the unhappy curl marring the edges of his mouth with a kiss as he backs Jun against the bedroom door.   
  
  
++   
  
There’s so much to see, so much to touch, and it’s frustrating enough that Sho can’t have it all even if he wants to. Jun is spread beautifully on the bed, legs spread wide and ready, begging Sho to take him but all Sho does is stare at him, mouth dry as he watches his fingers disappear inside Jun’s body.   
  
“That’s enough, Sho-san, please –“ Jun gasps, throwing his head back at the apparent sensation. Somehow, Jun manages to grasp the nearest part of Sho he can touch – pulling Sho towards him and hissing when the action had Sho taking his fingers out of Jun’s body in one go.    
  
“Jun –“ Sho grunts, a hitching moan tearing itself from deep within his chest when Jun says nothing and simply guides Sho where he wants him, above Jun, one hand finding Sho’s cock and squeezing while the other he uses to grip at Sho’s hip, his hand firm, almost possessive.    
  
“I need you, Sho-san,” Jun whispers, guiding Sho’s cock and teasingly presses the slick head against Jun’s opening, and it’s all Sho can do not to outright buck into that delicious heat. He luckily manages to catch himself halfway, as he ducks his head down instead and kisses the breath right from Jun’s mouth eagerly.   
  
“Please, Sho-san,”    
  
Sho nods, strokes Jun’s face tenderly, and with all the love he has for him, he smiles, then jerks his hips with a cry.   
  
++   
  
It doesn’t take long before Jun finds himself pushing Sho off of him only so he could ride Sho instead. Sho looks entirely confused for all of two seconds when Jun huffs and pushes him away, but his confusion is short-lived when Jun has him on his back immediately afterwards.    
  
“Jun, oh God –“   
  
“Stay still,” Jun grits out, one hand on Sho’s toned abdomen and the other on Sho’s hard cock, guiding it carefully back inside his body. Sho is biting on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, breath hitching, both of them moaning in unison the second he’s fully seated on Sho’s cock, Sho’s buried to the hilt and groaning.   
  
“Holy shit –“   
  
Jun throws his head back, sensation pooling around his thighs the second he experimentally rolls his hips and thus taking more of Sho’s cock as deep as he’s ever gonna go.    
  
“Yeah, like that,” Jun hisses as he moves; he starts off slow, testing the waters by hitching his hips just high enough to leave the head of Sho’s cock buried in his ass then sliding back down in the same unhurried movement. He watches the way Sho’s Adams apple bobs in counter to each countering movement.    
  
Soon, there’s only the sounds of his and Sho’s breathless moans, the sounds of skin slapping skin, Jun bearing down on Sho’s cock hard, movements quick and frantic.    
  
“Yes yes yes,” Sho is moaning, and before Jun knows it, he is up from the bed, bracing himself up with his elbows on the bed and meeting Jun halfway. Jun keeps his eyes open, documenting it all, watching Sho watch him, aware of the sounds they are making as he fucks himself on Sho’s cock.    
  
“Sho-san, oh god, Sho –“   
  
“Fuck, Jun, ahh, fuck!” Sho half-screams, hands tight on Jun’s hips. Jun’s movement breaks in one, two, three thrusts, head thrown back and stills, trusting Sho to continue where he left off. Sho makes a noise and before Jun knows it, he’s fucking into Jun like he won’t be able to again, Jun keening in pleasure before he can even stop himself.   
  
“So good, fuck so good –“ Sho’s moaning an endless stream of epithet as Jun sits there, arms braced over Sho’s shoulders, taking everything Sho is willing to give. He’s shaking, trembling with exertion, mouth seeking Sho’s and mewling, Sho’s vampire quickness taking over as he fucks Jun over and over again.    
  
“Close, close, Sho-san –“   
  
“With me,” Sho hisses, pace quickening; Jun bites his tongue to muffle his cries, not daring close his eyes if only to give in to the sensation. He can’t – he doesn’t want to – watching Sho’s lips part in a breathless cry, pupils blown wide as their orgasm bursts into the surface almost at the same time.   
  
“Now!”   
  
“Sho!” they cry in unison, Jun feeling his own come hitting his stomach, his neck, his chin, Sho’s stomach and chin, too, as his insides is flooded with the familiar feel of Sho’s come filling his ass.   
  
++   
  
There are no words for this, really. Sho feels Jun’s reluctance to let go even when they both know they have to.   
  
“He’s going to break the door,” he muses into Jun’s hair; Jun grunts something indistinct in return and Sho chuckles, pressing one last kiss to Jun’s temple before Jun scrambles away.   
  
“If he did, can I break his face in return?” Jun asks, annoyed; Sho knows he doesn’t really mean it, especially not after what happened but even he has doubts.    
  
He lies on the bed, watches as Jun struggles to find his underpants and ends up grabbing Sho’s own instead. “Please refrain from doing so. Satoshi-kun will get angry,”   
  
“Hmph,”   
  
He grins, gestures with his fingers when Jun finishes putting on the pants. “Come here and give me a kiss first.”   
  
Jun snorts but otherwise does as he’s told, kissing Sho lightly, softly. “You’re not coming out with me?”   
  
“Nah, maybe later.” He says, looking down at himself and basking on the afterglow. “You can just open the door and show him where to go, then you can come back here and, you know?”   
  
Jun chuckles, reaches down and finds his cock to squeeze. “Oh, gladly,” Jun agrees with a grin, then scowls when Ninomiya’s voice cuts in and spoils the fun.   
  
“Go,” he says.   
  
“I swear I’m going to snap his neck one of these days.”   
  
“No, you won’t.”   
  
“Don’t count on it.” Jun says as he starts for the door.   
  
He chuckles, then. “Jun?” Jun pauses, turns.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I love you,” he says, repeating it just in case Jun didn’t hear it.   
  
Jun’s expression softens then, and Sho just loves him so much in that moment that he’s certain that if his heart is still beating, it might have skipped a beat, what with the way Jun is looking at him now.   
  
“Jun, I love you -”   
  
Jun is on him the next time he blinks, cupping his face and kissing him, hard and fast.    
  
“I love you,” he feels the need to say it again, mouthing the words against Jun’s lips as Jun quietly kisses him.    
  
“I’M GOING TO BREAK THIS DOOR IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I SWEAR TO YOUR DEAD GRANDFATHERS!”   
  
Jun pulls away. “I’m going to really kill him this time.”    
  
Sho laughs, presses one last kiss to Jun’s willing mouth before he pushes him away.   
  
“Go.”

 

++

 

It’s quite surreal, really, to be treated like he’s the weaker one instead of the other way around. But then again, it probably has to do with the fact that instead of lounging around in the apartment, sipping blood, Nino found him in bed, sleeping his injuries away when Jun let him in a little while ago.   
  
“Nino, seriously, I’m okay,” he says, tugging lightly at Nino’s wrist as Nino brushes his lips against his temple, his cheek, the  bridge of his nose.    
  
Nino sniffs, wriggles his hand away from Ohno’s grip only so he could frame Ohno’s face with it.    
  
“You don’t look fine,” Nino says, thumbing the underside of Ohno’s eyes. “You sure you’ve eaten, right? You look so pale, I swear I’ve never seen you this pale before.”   
  
Ohno chuckles, can’t not, leaning up to press his mouth against Nino’s. Nino is too cute, too sweet, and it’s obvious that Nino loves him.   
  
“I did, I promise,” He says, pinching Nino’s chin lightly. “Quit the worrying and let me kiss you properly, come on.”   
  
Nino looks flabbergasted for a moment and Ohno swears he’d never wanted to kiss anyone so badly then the way he wants to kiss Nino. His un-beating heart feels like it is being clutched hard with a dozen invisible pairs of fist that he could hardly breath.    
  
“Oh-chan –“    
  
“Come here,” Ohno murmurs and with that, he reaches up to curl his hand around the back of Nino’s head and kisses him.   
  
  
+++   
  
Somehow, it’s different. Nino kisses him back with equal fervor, though the intensity of his touch astounds Ohno for minutes on end, struggles to keep up with the way Nino seems intent on re-learning each part of Ohno he might have missed before.    
  
Ohno fists the sheets as fresh waves of arousal hit him when Nino’s mouth finds a nipple, lets the warm, smooth pad of his tongue slide over and across it. Ohno has to remind himself over and over again that he’s stronger than Nino, that any miscalculation on his part could mean hurting Nino if he’s not careful.   
  
“N-Nino –“ he groans, throws his head back when Nino takes his attention to Ohno’s other nipple, while he thumbs at the other. Ohno moans, helpless beneath Nino’s hands, his cock lying heavily in between his thighs.    
  
Nino takes to his quiet request and pulls himself up, catching Ohno’s lips. Ohno wastes no time and parts his mouth to let Nino’s tongue in, barely able to catch his breath (which he doesn’t really need) when Nino tangles their tongues together before sucking his own eagerly. Nino is also working his hips above him, just teasing little rolls that has their cocks jerking side by side.    
  
Ohno groans. It feels wonderful, of course, but not enough.    
  
He reaches down and grabs Nino by the hips, effectively haltering Nino’s movements. Nino whines under his breath, but doesn’t stop kissing him even when he’s pulling himself up on a sitting position and taking Nino with him.   
  
“Nino, let me up,” he breathes when he’s finally able to pull his lips away from Nino’s, turning his sideways when Nino dives back in hoping to catch Ohno’s mouth again.    
  
“You need to let me up –“   
  
“No, you’re staying right there,” Nino grits, hands finding the sides of his head and aiming another kiss to his lips. Ohno lets it happen, couldn’t not, letting Nino have his fill of him and kissing him back before resolving on using his vampire strength and speed.   
  
“Ooff –“ Nino huffs as Ohno flips their positions over in a blink. He’s got Nino beneath him in no time, naked and warm, just the way he likes it.   
  
Nino frowns. “Oh-chan, no,” Nino says, and for a second there, Ohno is afraid Nino is rejecting him. That is, until Nino’s hand touches his cheek and Nino whispers, “you’re still weak. Let me take care of you this time, okay? Please?”   
  
Ohno finds a smile for Nino, taking Nino’s hands and kissing each fingertip lovingly, enjoying each breathy gasp leaving Nino’s mouth without taking his gaze off of Nino’s face. Nino seems to be having trouble keeping the smile off his face as it is, gaze darting between Ohno’s eyes and lips with that tender look on his face.   
  
God, how had he live before this, before Nino, and knew it was enough? It never was, never have been, because having Nino here, now – well, the feeling couldn’t be compared to anything Ohno had felt before, not even close, and he wants it forever.    
  
He wants it all with Nino.   
  
“I told you to stop worrying, right?” he says, framing Nino’s face in his hand as he leans down to press his mouth against Nino’s, soft it’s almost chaste, tasting Nino’s smile beneath his lips.    
  
“I’m fine,” he adds, shifting just so he ends up slotted in between Nino’s legs, bracing himself over Nino carefully. “and I want to touch you. I just. I thought I won’t ever get to again, after what happened, so please, Nino, please let me touch you. I want to touch you.”   
  
Nino nods, wordless and willing, and Ohno kisses him hard in quiet thanks.   
  
++   
  
He takes it slow.   
  
He starts from Nino’s lips, like he always does. It’s one of his most favorite parts of Nino after all, though he likes everything about Nino in general. He takes a while to appreciate the way Nino whines into his mouth, like a puppy seeking heat as he kisses Nino, exploring the inside of Nino’s mouth thoroughly.    
  
Then he follows the trail down to Nino’s chin, back to the underside of his ear and peppering light kisses over and across the sensitive lobe, giving it a gentle bite and liking the way it makes Nino shudder from head to his toes. Nino writhes beneath him, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him in place, his name spilling out of Nino’s lips in an almost wordless gasp.   
  
“Shhh,” he hums into Nino’s ear, soft and sweet, as Nino arches against him. He takes his mouth down across Nino’s jaw, back down to his chin again and letting his lips scrape across Nino’s modest five o’clock shadow before biting that spot intently.    
  
The shudder that rocks Nino then is too strong he feels it down to the marrow of his bones, feels the raw sound of need escaping Nino’s mouth when he walks his lips further down to Nino’s collarbones. Somehow, everything sort of escalated then, when Nino pushes his fingers to his hair and tugs, while Nino is calling his name.    
  
“Shit, Nino,” he curses, ducking down to mouth at Nino’s nipples, one after the other, and Nino writhing and moaning beneath him like a man possessed. He pushes up on his elbows, takes a moment to appreciate the way Nino looks beneath him –cheeks and chest flushed red, lips parted, eyes heavy lidded, disheveled, beautiful – before he leans down to kiss him again.   
  
+++   
  
“Stay that way for me,” he tells Nino, once he’s successfully stuffed three pillows beneath Nino’s hips as he settles in between Nino’s legs. Nino squirms, hesitant, then gasps when Ohno quickly lines above Nino, wrapping a hand around the base of Nino’s dick and squeezing.    
  
He’s halfway down Nino’s body, lips brushing kisses over every delicate spot while he’s pumping Nino’s cock. Nino arches into him, moaning, and he swears they’re the sweetest sounds and Ohno wishes he hears it for the rest of his life.   
  
“God, Nino,” he moans and presses his lips against Nino’s navel before licking his way down to where Nino’s cock rests. Ohno continues his lips’ journey, tracking the path peppered with soft hairs as Nino mewls his name.    
  
The second his mouth settles on the head of Nino’s dick, Nino is already reduced into a quivering mess of skin and limbs.    
  
He samples a lick, then two, before lapping the entire head with purpose. Nino’s taste is stronger, his arousal palpable and Ohno wants all of it.    
  
“Oh-chan, Oh-chan, please –“   
  
Nino’s fingers are on his hair, tugging, directing, and Ohno is all too willing to give in. He goes where Nino wants him to, lets Nino’s cock pop out of his mouth when Nino pushes him away, then goes right back to swallow Nino in when Nino pulls him forward with a moan.    
  
“Ah fuck, ah fuck, ah shit –“ Nino chants, hips working shallowly into consecutive thrusts and Ohno just lies there, taking everything. When he senses that Nino is near, he pulls away despite Nino’s cries of protests, pushing at Nino’s legs and bending them in half, hitching them up before shifting on his haunches.   
  
“Wait, let me just –“ he grunts, mouth dry, and ducks.   
  
Nino screams. “Oh-chan, oh god –“ Ohno doesn’t even hesitate.    
  
He just goes and flicks his tongue out as he slips a finger inside Nino, letting the movement direct his tongue where it needs to go. Nino is shaking something bad, Ohno’s grip on Nino’s legs firm as he breaches Nino’s body.    
  
He takes his time, straightening his tongue and slipping it alongside his finger, tasting Nino from the inside and out, and feeling Nino’s muscles clamping around his finger deliciously.    
  
His stomach clenches with anticipation, mouth dripping with spit as he pushes himself away and puts Nino’s legs down on the bed.    
  
“Oh-chan, fuck me. Please, I need you inside me, now. Please –“   
  
Ohno nods his agreement, and grabs the lube waiting on the nearby nightstand in haste.   
  
++   
  
To be honest, this part is his favorite too.    
  
He’s lined up above Nino, one hand on his dick and the other on Nino’s hip, pressing in. He keeps his eyes trained on Nino’s face, not giving in to the urge to close his eyes and simply feel because he wants to see Nino’s expression when he’s fully sheathed in Nino, hard and throbbing.   
  
He pushes slowly in, letting Nino feel the slow invasion, inch by careful inch, his mouth parted wide, breathe coming in ragged puffs.    
  
“Yes –“ he groans once he’s as deep as he’s ever gonna go, stills to let Nino know how deep he is buried inside Nino’s body, fingers stroking Nino’s cheek.    
  
“Oh god, you’re – you feel so fucking good.”   
  
Nino pants – wordless and beautiful, and Ohno just wants to drink it all in.    
  
“Move, Oh-chan,” Nino whispers when he probably can’t take it any longer, nudging Ohno on. “oh, please move.”   
  
Ohno puts his hands on Nino’s hips, then on Nino’s legs, folding them to Nino’s chest. Nino does so without complaint, panting hard, and Ohno kisses both of Nino’s knees in thanks.    
  
Then he moves.   
  
And it feels absolutely fantastic.   
  
He fucks Nino like he never will again, holding Nino in place as he thrusts into the heat of Nino’s body time and time again. Nino’s inner muscles are clamping around his aching cock, could feel the way he’s almost hitting the ends of Nino’s body with every forward thrusts but Nino doesn’t seem like he minds it.    
  
Instead, he is goading Ohno on like he wants nothing but for Ohno to fuck him rough, hard, fast. Ohno does, and with the help of his vampire strength, he’s fucking Nino like there’s no tomorrow.    
  
“ _Yes, oh yes,_ Oh-chan!”   
  
“Nino, I – ahh, fuck, so good, l-love, ahhhh, you!” he confesses, punctuating each word with a thrust so hard he’s afraid he’ll end up tearing Nino in half. Nino takes everything in with screams of his own, catching Ohno’s face and guiding Ohno’s mouth over Nino’s, Ohno swallowing the sounds Nino makes.    
  
“Almost there, ah fuck, I’m almost –“   
  
“Umff – Oh-chan, I’m gonna –“   
  
“Ah shit!” he and Nino screams in unison, pumping his hips twice as hard, watching Nino’s face, fucking Nino so hard the bed rattles beneath them. Then it’s only the sound of his balls smacking against Nino’s ass, of Nino’s screaming his pleasure as Nino comes and comes, painting his stomach and chest, Ohno trying to catch the tail-end of Nino’s orgasm with a long, drawn out groan.   
  
+++   
  
“Don’t ever do that to me again, you hear me?” Nino tells me when it’s over, when Nino’s breathing had evened out and he’s no longer getting his brains fucked to the nines.    
  
Though, to be honest, Ohno is awed at how Nino is able to form coherent words when Ohno is buried inside him still, and hard.    
  
“Um,”   
  
“I can’t hear you, Oh-chan.” Nino counters, feigning annoyance.    
  
Ohno leans down and chuckles. His chest feels full and he swears that if his heart is still beating, it will only be because of Nino. He’s sure of it.    
  
“Yeah, I promise.”   
  
Nino doesn’t waste time into guiltying Ohno for what he did. “You scared the crap out of me, did you know that? I swear I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again, you hear me? You’re never going anywhere without me, I won’t even allow it. So you can just forget about that crappy job you three have because –“   
  
“Nino, you’re over-reacting.” He says, smiling.   
  
Nino scowls. “You nearly died!” Nino hisses, “and because of what?!”   
  
He touches Nino’s face, grateful for Nino, for his genuine concern, for his love. He never thought, not even after Sho found Jun, that he’ll ever find someone meant for him, someone who will be the sole reason he wants to go on living.    
  
He never thought of it, not even once.    
  
Until he found Nino again.   
  
“I promise I’m going to be careful from now on,” he says, trusting Nino to trust him, wishing he has the right words to tell Nino how much he means to him.    
  
“But –“   
  
“It won’t happen again, okay?” he says, reassuring Nino with a kiss, rearranging himself above Nino, and letting Nino know how hard he is for him, how much he wants him. “I promise. Now, let me – ah, shit, I can never get enough of you, you know?”   
  
“Are you trying to distract me with sex, Oh-chan?” Nino asks, mouth lilting into a thin line.    
  
“Because it’s working.”   
  
Ohno grins. God, he loves Nino. “I’m not, really.”   
  
“You’re lying,”   
  
Ohno jerks his hips and watches the way the action flares up Nino’s desire for him, watches the way Nino’s lips part and his eyes flicker in complete surrender.    
  
“ – ‘am not.” He says, shifting, watching where their bodies joined, to his cock slipping in and out of Nino’s body. The sight is as lovely as the pleasure on Nino’s face, to the sounds of his given name tumbling out of Nino’s lips.    
  
  
“You are, ah, don’t stop –“   
  
Ohno doesn’t have any intention to, cupping Nino’s chin and kissing him as he fucks Nino slow and sure into the mattress.   
  
“I won’t,” he promises Nino, as he quickens his pace, “I promise I won’t. I love you, Nino. I love you.”   
  
“Me too, Satoshi – ahhh, please –“   
  
“Hold on to me, ah, shit, let me fuck you. So good, so good, ah –“   
  
Nino does as he’s told, holding onto Ohno for dear life and staying there, panting beneath Ohno and taking what Ohno is willing to give him.   
  
And he’s right where Ohno wants him. For now and always.

 

-END-


End file.
